Inheritance
by Kakamoto
Summary: the events of a ill fated mission set into motion changes no one saw comming. this is my second story. please read review and let me know what you think. rated m for language. AU and I will tweak with the timeline some!  please R
1. Chapter 1

**Inheritance**

_AN~~~ I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN NARUTO. THIS IS MY SECOND STORY. IT WILL BE AN __**AU **__STORY. I WILL PLAY AROUND WITH THE TIME LINE A BIT. AND I WILL VEER AWAY FROM THE __CANON A BIT AS WELL. JUST A LITTLE BIT THOUGH. A LITTLE WARNING. MY GRAMMAR IS NOT UP TO PAR .I WAS NEVER WAS GOOD IN THAT SUBJECT, BUT I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED TO READ. MY WIFE WILL BE QUICK TO TELL ANYONE THAT IT IS A GOOD THING THIS IS TYPED BECAUSE MY HA__NDWRITING IS A BIT LIKE A TRAIN WRECK. SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME.__I AM STILL WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY IF ANYONE IS FOLLOWING IT. PLEASE REVIEW. I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW YOUR OPTION. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANK YOU AND ENJOY.~~~_

The third Hokage sat at his desk catching up on some paperwork early one morning when he comes across a message from the fourth Kazekage. He had sent the entry forms for the upcoming Chūnin exams from the land of wind that was going to be held here in the leaf village this year. The kids they will be sending stunned the Hokage. It seems that the Kazekage will be sending his own children to take the exam and that worried him a bit.

It was the Kazekage's youngest son Sabaku no Gaara that worried him the most. Being the Hokage he knew who and what Gaara was. Just like Naruto, he was a Jinchūriki. The demon he held was the one tailed Shukaku. He also knew just how unstable the boy was. The poor child had a problem where he could not sleep without losing control of his demon. That alone would drive most men mad. But it also seemed that the demon had a lot of influence over the boy's mind as well. And like all Jinchūriki he had taken some attributes from his demon. The child was said to have a masterful control over the sand like the demon can. The Hokage had seen what that vile sand can do during the last war with suna. He had lost a lot of good ninja that day to that sand. It would have been a lot more if it wasn't for the efforts of Hatake Sakumo ' The White Fang ' who was a forgotten hero of the leaf.

The Hokage knew he would need some help with the exams if Gaara was to be within the walls of Konoha. He knew he would need Jiraiya here.

The Hokage pulled out a scroll that was given to him by Jiraiya from his pocket. He laid the scroll on the desk and preformed a tiger hand seal. He then charged his chakra and unlocked the seal on the scroll. When he unrolled it he saw the seal in the middle of the scroll and a small vile of blood inside. He took the vile and poured the blood on his thumb and smeared the red liquid across the seal. When he did a small puff of ninja smoke enveloped his desk. When it cleared he saw a house cat sized toad. It was blue with red strips going down the back. This was the emergency summons that Jiraiya had left to be used encase he needed to be informed on something quickly.

The toad looked to the aging Hokage "How may I help you Hokage-sama?"

"Thank you for showing. I need you to pass on a message to your master. I need him to be here for the Chūnin exams for security reasons. Tell him the one tail Jinchūriki will be taking the exam this year."

The Hokage wrote something on a scroll and then rolled it up to strap it to the message toad. "Give that scroll to him as well. He will know what to do with it. Dismissed." With that the toad dispelled its self with another puff of ninja smoke.

"Now that I have that out of the way I need to see what I will need to beef up security beforehand." he thought. The Hokage went into researching many different logs and scrolls and he found he may be a little short of manpower at that time of the exams. As much as it pained him he would need to have a little talk to Danzō about pulling some of the slack in security with his root core. He was not looking forward toward that meeting.

After a few hours later he was still studying the different things he would need to beef up security when he heard a buzzer of the intercom. He pressed the button "Enter." He then heard the door to his office busted open. A Jonin from the message service comes running in looking like he was running from the Shinigami himself.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Hokage bellowed. When the messenger caught his breath he stood at attention.

"We have an urgent message for you sir. Code Black." he hands the Hokage a scroll."

The Hokage took the scroll from the Jonin "Thank you. Dismissed." At that time the Jonin turned and left the room.

Code black. Two words he hating hearing. It was a message sent when a ninja has fallen. The Hokage undid the seal on the scroll with a hand sign and the seal briefly flashed when it unlocked. He then unrolled and started to read the contents of the message. When he was done he felt heart broken. It seems that his worse fear has come true. He hated this part of the job. But it was a part of it and he had a job to do. He had to read the message again just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"**Hokage-sama, I am reporting that the mission here has been completed. However I am regretfully informing you that there was a member of the leaf that has fallen in the line of duty. I am reporting that one Uchiha Sasuke, was killed when he was attacked by a missing Kiri ninja with a once thought dead ice kekkei genkai. He died with honor in battle giving his life while saving the life of his teammate Uzumaki Naruto. Also Naruto had seen Sasuke's death and became enraged. He then used the Kyūbi's chakra to what looked like a fox cloak and killed the Kiri ninja. The seal still seems to be still in working order however I would like lord Jiraiya to have a look just to be on the safe side. Also Haruno Sakura had to be subdued for mental reasons. She has tried to kill her self to join her crush and teammate in the afterlife. I fear for her safety and would like to request that she see Inoichi when we return to the leaf. Also team seven will be collecting on two bounties. The first is of Momochi Zabuza, missing ninja of the mist, and the other is for the crime boss and shipping mag nate Gatō. Also I will bring in a prorated payment from the land of waves for the C class turned A class mission. We will return when we are stable enough to move. We all are suffering from chakra exhaustion so we plan to be back to the leaf in five days' time. I would like to request you send an ambassador to the land of wave as they would like to make a standing treaty with the leaf and become great allies. Kakashi."**

He didn't want to believe it. That mission was cursed the day they got it. And so the last loyal Uchiha was killed in the line of duty and Naruto has used the Kyūbi's chakra. Plus Sakura had tried to take her own life. "Some days I hate this job."

He then pressed a button on his desk and an Anbu popped out of the shadows and bowed. "Hokage-sama?"

"I need you gather the council for a class one emergency meeting in two hours. And I will need every councilman to be there."

"At once sir." the Anbu then disappeared back into the shadows to carry out his mission.

The Hokage sat there for a few moments to gather his thoughts. He knew there were a few procedures that needed to be enacted so he grabbed an old looking scroll out of his desk. It was the village charter as he needed to brush up on the procedures before he went to see the council in a few minutes. After a lot of heavy reading he saw that he needed to read the last will and testament of the Uchiha clan to the council and find the fate of the clan estate and holdings and seat on the council first off.

He had only just gotten the clans will squared away with Sasuke right before he left for this mission. What tragic irony that was.

The Hokage also had an obligation to report about Naruto's use of the Kyūbi's chakra. It seemed that the boys rage unlocked part of that foxes vile chakra. He dreaded telling them about that more than telling of the sudden demise of one of konoha's most prestigious clans to ever live.

The Hokage then gets up and walks up a photo of himself taken of the day he took the oath of Hokage...the first time. He performed a small set of hand seals and the photo faded away. A safe the size of the photo was found hidden behind it. He bit his thumb and swiped it over a seal found on the bottom of the safe. After he swiped the seal, the door of the safe unlocked and swung open.

Inside the safe were many scrolls and books. The scroll he needed was found near the top of the safe. He then grabbed the scroll and resealed the safe. He then tucked the scroll into his robe and walked back to his desk and picked up a few other scrolls he would need for the meeting. He then walked out of the office and went the short distance to the council chambers. When he got there he saw that everyone had shown up.

The Hokage walks to the center of the chamber and the crowd falls silent. "Thank you all for coming in at such short notice. Now. To start off with... I would like not to be interrupted and please hold all questions till I am finished because this is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I am afraid I have some dire news to report. I have gathered the council to inform you all that we have lost a member of the leaf. It appears that Uchiha Sasuke has fallen in the line of duty. As the matter is still under investigation I cannot go in to any specifics or details. As you all know he was the last remaining loyal Uchiha and as such per the village charter we are to read the last will and testament of the Uchiha clan. As you may know I will need five clan head's to open another clans will. As I am head of my clan I will need four more clan heads to come up and help unseal the will."

At that time Nara Shukaku, Hyūga Hiashi, Akimichi Choza, and Aburame Shibi walked up to the table in front of the Hokage's seat.

The Hokage pulled out the clan scroll from his robe and laid it down on a table set in the middle of the room. Each member preformed the required hand seals. The seal flashed and the will undid its self.

"Hiashi. Would you please do the honor and read out loud the last will and testament of The Uchiha."

The head Hyūga grabbed the scroll and read it to himself first and what came next defied belief. The head Hyūga's face showed a look of panic the man dropped the scroll and he fell to his knees and started trembling.

To say the least everyone was shocked. The Hyūga did not stay down for long. He rose to his feet and dusted his kimono off. "I apologize for my behavior Hokage-sama. My mind shut down when I read the last testament of Sasuke …..." The Hyūga grabs the scroll again and reads it out loud. "I, Uchiha Sasuke of sound mind and body do declare that all of the Uchiha estates and holdings and our seat on the council to be turned over immediately .t...to...to... To Uzumaki Naruto. So signed me, Uchiha Sasuke."

The air in the room was sucked out by everyone in the room. A few members even passed out in their chairs. Nobody said anything for about seemed like an eternity, but as soon as the Hokage heard this he started to processes this new bit of information in his head. He wasn't calling the professor for nothing. He now knew this changed everything and he needed to act quickly. "So be it. We must honor the clan's last will. Uzumaki is now the head of the Uchiha clan. Thank you all for showing up in a timely manner. A funeral will be held in five days' time. We have a lot to plan so I call this meeting to a close. Thank you for your time. You are all dismissed but Inoichi-san. May I have a moment of your time please?"

The elder Yamanaka walked to the Hokage and bowed "Hokage-sama."

"I need you to go to the hospital when team seven returns and give Haruno Sakura a mental exam. I want to know the extent of her mental health. See if she is a danger to her-self of anyone else. The doctors there will fully assist you. I will need a full report when completed. I need this done as I don't want to lose another life to this tragedy."

"I understand Hokage-sama. I will give you my report as soon as I finish." The Hokage nodded to Inoichi then turned and rushed back to his office. He had a lot of work to do before team seven returned to the leaf.

When he got there he told his Anbu he was not to be disturbed. He then closed the door and took a seat at his desk. He then pulled out his pipe out of the desk drawer and lit it.

After a few moments to himself he starts the paperwork to transfer all of the clan's power to Naruto. This has solved so many problems for the boy, but it also made a few. Now that Naruto is clan head, all matters regarding the Kyūbi now falls under clan protection. As such, the council has no say on clan matters. It also meant that Naruto was now a voting member of the council. The aging Hokage had to chuckle on the irony of that. The boy was now part of the group that has caused so much of his hardship. This also meant that Naruto would get the care he truly needed. No longer could he be pushed around anymore. That got the "God of ninja" thinking. He needed to map out the mistakes he has made to the boy and make a lot of things right. But first he needed to make sure the rest of team seven got the help they needed.


	2. Chapter 2

The long walk home

Chapter 2

A broken and dejected looking Kakashi was slowly walking down a cart path with his head hung low on his way back home to the leaf. On his back was his unconscious student Sakura. The girl has been out ever since he had to use his sharingan to insure the girl's safety. He had neglected her mental state for far too long. He was hoping that it would pass, but the death of Sasuke had pushed her fast and hard over the edge. He knew that she would need some major help if she ever wanted to be a ninja again.

A sickening chill went down his back as a sudden rush of de ja vu hit the harden ninja. 'Ohh my kami, Not again' He thought in horror. Team seven has fallen to the fate of his first team. It took him this long to get over his teams fate. He would not let history be repeated. 'No!' These two will have help from their friends. That is something he didn't have at their age.

Walking behind him was his blond student Naruto carrying his deceased teammate Sasuke in his arms in a fireman's clutch. He was walking with his head hung low as well. Everyone was soaked to the core from the light rain that seemed to never end. It seems Mother Nature wanted to make the weather match the mood of the group and make life just that little bit more miserable for them.

The two ninja hasn't said much to each other ever since they left the bridge connecting the land of waves to the mainland. They were moving at a slow pace not wanting to expend any more energy than needed. They had just crossed into the border back into the fire country when Kakashi stops walking all of a sudden, and Naruto had almost ran into the back of Kakashi.

"What wrong Kakashi-sensei. Why did we stop?" Naruto whispered.

At that time four ninja wearing white mask with gray battle armor jump onto the path in front of Kakashi and take a bow to one knee with one arm a crossed there chest head low. The ninja were Anbu from the leaf. One rises to his feet and looks to the one eyed Jonin.

"Kakashi-sempi. We regretfully apologize for your loss. We have orders from the Hokage to take custody of Sakura and Sasuke so we may rush them home and protect the security of Konoha, and to relieve you of your burden. The Hokage has also ordered you to take your time walking home and not push yourselves to hard, but to be home as soon as you can get home."

Kakashi turns to Naruto and see's the boy about to object, and raises his hand to get his students attention. "Naruto. Please hand over Sasuke to the Anbu. We will make camp here so we can take a small rest before we return home. I'll explain why later after we get set up." Naruto reluctantly nods and walks to the Anbu to hand over the body of Sasuke. Kakashi then hands over Sakura and the Anbu then turn and leap away at great speed leaving the shell of team seven behind.

After a few moments Kakashi walked over to Naruto and knelt in front of his grieving student. "I will hunt some dinner down while you get some water and firewood. We will make camp over there by that creek. I will explain everything when were set up. Ok." Naruto nodded and with that Kakashi turned and leaped away to hunt down some wild game to cook for dinner. The Jonin ninja knew heading straight home would have been a mistake, and apparently the Hokage agreed with him. He knew all hell was going to break loose when they got home. So he wanted to have a talk with Naruto about what happened, and to prepare Naruto for what is about to come.

After about an hour Naruto was finishing up setting up camp when Kakashi walked back carrying two rabbits. The two ninja cook and eat there dinner in peace. Kakashi was about to say something when he heard a sound next to him. He turned and saw Naruto on his knees and sobbing into his own hands uncontrollably. He walked over to him and laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder and sat next to him for support. The boy jumped and looked to his teacher and lost it and started to hit his sensei in the chest screaming "WHY!" over and over. Kakashi just let him hit him.

After about an hour Naruto started to calm down enough to ask his sensei a question. "K K KKK Kakashi-sensei... wwww w wwhy iii iiisss..."

Kakashi pats Naruto's shoulder "Take a deep breath before you try to speak Naruto. Take your time."

Naruto closes his eyes and it took him a few try's but he finally managed to take in a deep breath and calmed himself enough to keep a conversation. "Thank you for stopping Sakura-chan... I…I don't think I could deal with the loss of two teammates...hell, I still don't know how I am going to go on after losing just one..."

"I am going to be brutally honest with you Naruto. The loss of a teammate is not something you will ever forget. The pain will never stop, but it will get easier over time with the help from your friends. Now as for Sakura I am afraid that her breakdown is my fault. I ignored the signs of her mental instability. I made a lot of mistakes with this team and it almost cost Sakura her life. I don't want you to worry too much about Sakura now. She is going to get the help she truly needed. I want you to understand as to what that means. It means that you and I are all that's left of team seven."

Naruto got wide eyed at that. "No Kakashi-sensei we can't lose Sakura-chan too... she is a member of this team. She can't..."

"NARUTO!... Stop it and listen to me. She cannot be your teammate because her life as a ninja is over till she gets the help she needs... I don't know what the Hokage is going to do with this team, but it is his decision to make. Just keep in mind that the team will change regardless... There is something else I need to discuss with you. I need you to be completely honest with me Naruto. It's about your use of the Kyūbi's chakra on the bridge."

Naruto eyes popped open for a second and sat as stiff as a board. He then took a deep breath to close his eyes as he hung his head low in what looked like shame, only for Kakashi to lift his chin with a finger and continue what he was explaining.

"I must report to the Hokage that you need better control of its chakra. The training you got from the academy was sub-par at best. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you are not ready to be out here...yet. That is something else I plan on fixing. Now, it seems you run on pure instinct when you used the fox cloak. What can you tell me about what you remember right before the cloak? "

Naruto took a few seconds to think back as clear as he could, but didn't remember much. He spoke in a hushed tone. "It is all still a bit confusing, but what I remember was Sasuke was fighting Haku in a dome of ice. I saw a volley of ice senbon sail toward him. I jumped in the dome and took the hit in my back. After a few more moments Haku let loose another volley and hit Sasuke full on…."

Naruto shut his eyes and started to shake. "That was when Sasuke fell to the ground and didn't move so I landed next to him and found him with those damn ice senbon sticking in his throat were quickly melting making him bleed faster. I tried to stop the bleeding when another volley of senbon hit me knocking me over. I saw the life fade out of sasuke's eyes as I lay next to him…. Then all I saw was red and my body was completely enveloped in pain and that's all I remember till waking up just long enough to see you barely stopping Sakura-chan from stabbing herself with her tanto. Then I am waking back up in Tanzana's house."

He opens his eyes and looks too Kakashi with a mixed look of determination and fear. "I agree that I wasn't ready, but I vow to grow stronger. I will never give up. I will protect the ones I love with my last breath. Kakashi-sensei, will you help me fix my training. I don't want to use the fox's power. It felt so wrong. I want to be able to use my own power. No short cuts. I will not lose another person as long as I breathe. That is my promises. I will overcome anything. You know? I wanted to be Hokage. Now I'm not so sure."

Kakashi looked at him like he just sprouted two heads. "What do you mean you don't want to be Hokage?"

"I don't know sensei. I just want to focus on getting stronger first. I just wish Sasuke didn't have to die. He left his ambition undone. He never got a chance to avenge his clan."

The two sit there for little bit longer just staring into the fire when Kakashi did something unprecedented. He looked to the shaken blond and pulled down his mask and Naruto just froze.

"Naruto. Let me tell you something. I know how you feel. I lost both my father and teammates including my sensei. My team reminds me of our team in so many ways. Sasuke was a lot like I was. We were so brash and thought I knew everything. Sakura was a lot like Rin. She was a great mednin and a great fighter. Plus she was a fangirl of mine. And you are a lot like Obito who liked Rin but she didn't really like him much. In fact she would hit him just like Sakura would do to you."

Kakashi took a few seconds to bring up the memory's he has tried to hide all these years now.

"I lost my father first. He was a great ninja named Hatake Sakumo. He was known as the white fang of the leaf. He used a sword that glowed white when he used it. I idolized him when I was younger. His power was said to be equal to that of the three sanin. He was a village hero for his part in the war with suna. He was instrumental in a battle against two of the best puppeteer's and one of their best mednin named lady Chiyo. As the war went on he was sent with a team on a very important mission of dire consequences. At some point during the mission something went wrong and one of his team members were taken hostage. My dad chose to abandon his mission to try and save his teammate. The mission failed and my dad returned home with a tarnished name and was shunned by most in the village. While I was out on a mission on the border, he decided to kill himself out of shame. I found him the next day and vowed to never let my feelings judge my thoughts. I would stick to the rules by the letter. I became a jerk and I looked down on anyone who broke the rules.

Not long after that I was made a Jonin at a very early age. On my first mission as Jonin I was to be sent with my team to take out a bridge to cut off a major supply route of an enemy village. My sensei was to split up with a solo mission of his own, as I was to take command of our team for the first time. On the way the team was to give me there gifts for me making Jonin. Rin gave me a med pack. Obito had forgotten he was to give me a gift and made an excess as he always did. My sensei gave me this." Kakashi puts his hand into his equipment pouch and pulled out a strange looking tri-prong kunai.

"This is my most prized possession, and I want you to have it." He said while handing over the kunai. "I am passing this down to the next generation. I will tell you about it a little later. I will not take no for an answer."

Naruto looked shocked. Nobody has ever given him anything like this before. He didn't know how to act, so he just took the gift and just looked in awe at it. It was the most Finley crafted weapon he has ever seen. On the handle looked what was a seal engraved in the metal with the points looking like a mini-trident with a midsized handle. The balance was perfect and looked like it would just fly forever thought the air. He saw that his sensei wanted to continue talking so he slipped it into his own pouch.

"Anyhow, on our way to our mission we encountered an enemy ninja and I tried to use a new jutsu I had just finished working on. My control for the jutsu was a bit too slow, and it almost got me killed when my sensei came in and saved me. He forbade me to ever use that jutsu ever again. Obito had frozen up during the attack so I teased him about being a coward. Later that night sensei told Obito about my father to help explain why I was so duty bound.

After the sun rose, my sensei split up and we went to our objective. On the way the teammates of the enemy ninja slipped in behind us and captured Rin and ran. I instructed Obito that the mission came first and to forget Rin. He told me that he was going to save Rin and to hell with the mission and called me trash for wanting to abandon her so easily. He then said he wished he had my father as his own. He said he saw him as a hero for trying to save his team. He punched me then left and I started in the direction of the bridge, but the words of Obito stuck in my head so I turned around to go and find my teammates. Obito had found where they were keeping Rin, but he had a rock ninja sneak in behind him and had him pinned to the ground and was about to strike when I stepped in and saved him. In the attack I had lost my eye, but I was able to kill the rock ninja. Obito started to cry about how he was tired of being saved when his eyes unlocked in time to kill another rock ninja who was using invisibility jutsu who was about to strike me down from behind. I patched up my eye and headed to where they were holding Rin. We found her tied up in the back of a small cave. We freed her and was about to leave when we were block by another rock ninja. He used a jutsu to bring the celling of the cave down upon our heads. I was under a large section of falling roof when I was knocked out of the way by Obito. The roof fell upon him burying him on the right side of his body. Rin was the first to find him just alive with no chance of surviving. He told Rin to take his good eye and implant in into me. He told me that was his gift to me. He said he would be my eye and see for me. I gave Rin the med pack she gave me and she implanted the eye. When she was done Obito confessed his love to Rin. Then the rock ninja preformed another jutsu and buried Obito in a tomb of rock. I went to kill the ninja with my new jutsu with the help of my new sharingan, but back up for the rock had shown up and I was about out of charka when I mistakenly grab that kunai and threw it at a rock ninja when a flash of yellow light blinded everyone and when I could see again I saw my sensei standing over the bodies of the rock ninja. He later told me that when I threw the kunai it had alerted him that something was wrong. You see, that kunai is part of one of the greatest jutsu ever created. The Hiraishin no Jutsu. I soon passed out dew to chakra exhausted and Rin had filled him in on what happened. I woke later and sensei and us finished the bridge mission and headed home to the leaf just like we are now.

Rin was never the same. She withdrew and shut everyone out. She left on a solo mission on day and was never heard from again. It was like she just faded of the face of the earth. I joined Anbu soon after and stayed there as captain till a short time before taking this team. During that time I acquired the name 'the copy ninja', and every chance I get I am at the memorial stone talking to my friends whose name is etched into. That is why I am always late. I kind of loose track of time when I am there alot. That is also why nobody really says anything about being late, and I must say I have used that to my advantage from time to time. Anyway, not long after Rin's disappearance sensei became the fourth Hokage.

Then came that dreadful day the fox showed up and I lost so many people including my sensei when he sealed the fox into you, and before you go there... NO! I have not, nor will I ever blame you for any of this. I have always known you are the jailer, not the prisoner. So get that out of your head right now. Besides I have complete faith in sensei's work on the seal. Now. I am going to be straight with you here. You will feel the pain always; the question is how you are going to use that pain. To grieve and fade away like Rin, or use it to motivate you into something worth there sacrifice. Also remember you are not the only one who was hurt by this. Don't go through this alone. It will lead to a path of dread and disperse. If you need anything all you have to do is ask me, and I'll do what I can to help. As will your friends. Now we need to get a few hours rest before we head in. I will leave a shadow clone as a watch. So get some rest. You're going to need it for when we get back."

Kakashi pulls his mask back on and unrolls his sleeping bag and lies on the other side of the fire from Naruto and went straight to sleep. Naruto lay there for a few more minutes before sleep takes ahold of him too. Kakashi wakes when his clone dispelled at the prearranged time. It was never right getting the memories of you watching yourself sleep. His clones could have minds of their own sometimes. He woke Naruto with a touch to the shoulder and the boys sky blue eyes popped open in a flash.

"It's time we head out now. Gather your things, we leave in ten minutes." The two ninja pack up camp and hide any marks that they were there as was protocol while on mission.

After about ten minutes the two ninja started the rest of the way back to the village. They travel at a faster pace than they were yesterday so it only took another half days travel till they topped a hill and saw the village wall and gates in the distance.

When they got a little bit closer to the village the two ninja saw something different with the village gates. On both sides of the path leading up to the main gate was a line of every ninja and most villagers of the leaf including all clans, and clan heads standing shoulder to shoulder facing the road. The two ninja didn't know what to make of this. It got even stranger when they got closer. Just as the two ninja would walk between the lines both lines would all fall to one knee with their left arm crossed over there heart, and with their head bowed as low as they could. It was like this all the way to the gate where the Hokage was standing with his arms behind his back.

When they got to the Hokage they stopped right in front of him and he looks to the reminisce of team seven with a strong but hurt look. "Welcome home fellow ninja. Let me say that the entire village is morning with you. And we are truly sorry for your loss. Let's head to my office for a small debrief. I know you went through hell and you want to go home and get a day's rest and you will. When you're done with this, I will make sure that you are taken off the mission roster till you're ready to return. Let us move now so you can rest." And the Hokage disappears in a puff of ninja smoke and leafs. Kakashi puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder and he to disappear in the same way.

The weary travelers appear in front of the Hokages desk with him already sitting.

The Hokage looks to see the weary team. "Have a seat gentleman. I will read your joint reports when you turn them in when you can. Is there anything you would like to add to what I have already been told?"

Kakashi answers "Yes Hokage-sama. It's about…"

The Hokage interrupts' "One second Kakashi." Then preforms a set of hand seals and presses his hand to a seal on the desk for it to glow a faint blue for a brief second. "There. I activated a sound barrier. Now you may speak freely. I apologize for the interruption, please continue."

Kakashi looks to Naruto "I wish to talk about Naruto's use of the Kyūbi's chakra."

The Hokage raises his hand to stop Kakashi from speaking.

The Hokage smiles a bit. "Before you go on there is some new developments' with the news of Saskue's passing. Kakashi, you will understand everything in a few moments as to why I don't want to talk about the fox just yet. Now there is something we need to discuss. Since Sasuke was the last of his clan we had to enact a law I hoped I would never use again"

Kakashi caught on quickly, as being the last of his clan he knew where this was going. "You're talking about the reading of the will clause in the village charter. But why are you telling me and Naruto?"

The ageing Hokage chuckles a bit "I had only just gotten the Uchiha will squared away with Sasuke right before this mission. You see Naruto; each clan has a will to read in case the clan is unfortunately wiped out. It is to see where the holdings and counsel seat is to go. Understand so far?"

Naruto nods

"Well… It appeared that Sasuke has left the entire Uchiha estate, holdings, and counsel seat to you Naruto. You are now master over all Uchiha holdings and you are now a council member with full rights as such."

Naruto looked shell shocked. Sasuke had left him…him… Naruto everything he owned. He had no idea on what to say. One of the few times in his life he became speechless.

The Hokage saw this and laughed out loud for a second. "You now have new responsibilities now; I want you back in here tomorrow morning to go over that and to fill out the paperwork to transfer all power over to you. Kakashi. As to the fox, that now is a clan matter, and as such I have no say in the matter." He said with a mischievous grin on his wrinkled face. Kakashi quickly put the pieces together and turned to Naruto. "What the Hokage is informing you is that the council no longer has any say with you as you now have clan rights. I sure the Hokage will explain it in more detail tomorrow."

"That is correct Kakashi. I want you to watch over him till then and show him around the Uchiha compound. I'll call on you later to discuss Sakura. Till then. You are both dismissed." The two ninja leave the office. And with that the Hokage had to get a few things in order to get ready for a long day tomorrow. 'I just hope you are ready for what's about to happen Naruto. Ohh Kami helps us all."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclosure

Inoichi was walking home from his meeting with the Hokage in a very somber mood. He just got done with the report regarding his examination of Haruno Sakura. The meeting was one of the hardest things he has ever done. Upon his recommendation, he had ended any hopes that Sakura would ever be a ninja any time soon. Her test had come up with some very unfavorable results. She was going to take a lot of work just to make sure she would survive as a villager much less as a Kunoichi. He shook his head as he remembered the pink haired girl. He had watched the girl grow up most of her life. She was best friends with Ino ever since the two were first entered into the academy.

It was then he stopped in his tracks and almost fell to his knees. 'Ohh kami, Ino. I have to tell her before she hears it second hand. I was wrong. That is going to be the hardest thing I will have to do. I am going to break her heart…twice.'

He started walking again and saw his estate up ahead as his compound wasn't too far from the Hokage tower. He walked up to the side of his flower shop to the ally that led to his clan estate. It was late so he knew the shop was closed and that Ino would be in the house.

He got to the front gate and paused a few seconds to build up enough courage and opened the gate to step into his family compound he shared with his daughter. He walked to the front room and took off his sandals. He then entered the main living area to find Ino working on a scroll at a table not seeing her dad enter. He stood there watching her for a brief moment to burn this image into memory, before he drops the news. Ino looks up to see her father standing there and gives him a big smile "Hey daddy. You look like you have had a bad day at work. You ok?"

"Yea princess, I'm ok. Can I talk to you for moment? I have some news you need to hear from me first before you hear anything second hand."

Ino looked at her dads face and didn't like the look in his eyes. "Ok daddy. What's going on? You look so grim. Why do I get a feeling I'm not going to like what your about to tell me?" Ino says as more of a statement than a question as she watches her dad take a mat next to her.

He sits and takes one of her hands and holds it between his hands and takes a deep breath and looks at her in the eyes. "A few days ago, a team of ninja went on a C ranked turned A ranked mission. Since it is an open investigation, I can't go into much detail, but what I can tell you is that there were some major problems with the mission and as such….. A ninja has lost his life in battle and another almost died by her very own hand out of remorse for her fallen teammate while the third teammate watched helplessly." He takes in another deep breath as Ino is hanging on every word he said.

"What I am telling you is NOT to be repeated outside these walls. Am I understood on this Ino? I mean it .No gossiping?"

Ino looks to her father with a look of dread. "I understand, daddy. I won't tell a soul. I promise," And puts her hand on top of her dads.

Inoichi takes a deep breath and looks at his daughter and narrows his eyes. "Good, for what I am about to tell you is still classified. The only reason why I am telling you is you deserve to hear it from me. Baby, I am afraid to tell you that the team that I was talking about was team seven. Uchiha Sasuke died protecting Naruto form a much higher ranked ninja with a powerful kekkei-genkai. And when Sakura saw him dead…. She tried to kill herself to join Sasuke in the afterlife, but was stopped by her sensei. Poor Naruto who was weakened and unable to move saw the whole exchange before passing out himself from chakra depletion. When Naruto woke the two started the long trek home each carrying a fallen member. Anbu had met the team at the border and took Sasuke and Sakura back here so that the rest of the team could return after a small break. They should be back in the village tomorrow. As for Sakura, I just saw her in the hospital and found her be mentally unstable and deemed her a danger to herself. She is being held in the psych ward in the hospital and is under a suicide watch."

Ino was wide eyed and felt like the air was taken out of her lungs, and couldn't get any air. Her father placed a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. She put her hands over her face and shut her eyes tight. She had tears pouring out of her eyes and was shaking uncontrollably, but made no noise till she dropped her hands to slam them on the table and whispered "CCC...Can I gggo see her dadddddy?" her head still down, tears pooling on the table below.

Inoichi looked to his crying daughter and took a deep breath. "I am afraid that will not be possible, princess. She will not be allowed any visitors anytime soon. The poor girl has completely snapped out of reality, Ino. On top of that, I also found she has a case of multiple personality. The only person she will talk to is the voice in her head. I am afraid she may remain like this for the rest of her life if she doesn't get some major help, which she is getting now. And as such, I had to recommend that her ninja license be revoked indefinitely. Until she snaps out of it, she will stay at the ward. I am afraid the Sakura that you knew is gone dear. All that there is now is nothing but a shell of the person that she once was."

He takes another deep breath. "Now, there will be a funnel for Sasuke in a few days' time. After that there will be an announcement about some news related to this tragedy. As such; I have asked the Hokage for your help for a few days with the flowers for the funnel, and he has agreed. So, when team seven gets back to the village we are going to be at the gate as well as the rest of the village to welcome Naruto and Kakashi home with the respect they deserve. I know this is a lot to take in, so I will let you be, but if you need anything you let me know." He said as he stood up and kissed the top of Ino's head. "I will be in the kitchen getting a bite to eat, and then I think I will go to bed early. This day has gone on long enough. Goodnight princess, I love you."

"I think I will go to bed as well so I will see you in the morning. Goodnight daddy, I love you too." As Ino got up and started to walk to her room. When she got there she shut her door and walked to her bathroom to turn on the water in her tub.

After a long hot bath Ino got dressed and got ready for bed. She sat down at her vanity, and begins to brush her hair when she saw a photo of her and Sakura from the academy. Her father had taken the photo when he was walking them back to Ino's house. Sakura would come home with Ino often. So often that she had her own dresser drawer of closes as Ino had at Sakura's house. Seeing the photo she thought of the last night she had stayed over. She and Sakura had made a pact to remain best friends forever. Ino had told Sakura the only reason she chased after Sasuke was to stay close to her friend. Upon closer inspection of the photo she saw something that she had never noticed before, behind Ino and Sakura was Naruto alone on the swing looking at the ground.

Then her mind went to the other blond in her class, Naruto. The poor boy has lost half of his team in one battle. She thought about how she would have felt if that had happened to her team, and that thought scared her to the core. She also thought about how he was treated in the village. How he seemed to be hated by all of the older adults of this village. She had even seen how unfair he had been treated at a local store by the owner. The man charged Naruto bad merchandise at triple the price of the good stuff. And now he has to deal with the loss off half of his team who he considered family. If she can't help Sakura then she will help out Naruto in honor of Sakura. She would make sure the boy didn't go through this alone. Then all of sudden, out of nowhere, the events finely sink in and Ino started to cry and cry loudly.

Inoichi heard his daughter crying and it broke his heart. He knew his daughter was in pain and all he could do was lie in his bed and listen to his little girl cry. For what seemed like hours was in fact just about half an hour had pasted when Inoichi heard Ino quite down. He assumed the poor girl just cried herself to sleep.

He was lying in bed himself thinking about Naruto as well. Now that the boy was to get all of the Uchiha's possessions he knew he would get the help he was truly denied as a youth. Then a thought hit him like a ton of bricks. Since he is now in control… Ohh my kami that's right. I had almost forgotten the scroll he was promised. He is high enough rank now that Naruto has clan councilman clearance, and should have been his to start with 'no thanks' to the high, mighty and all-knowing council. How the civilian council had gotten so much power over ninja matters was a mystery but that didn't change the fact that that was 'status quo' as of now. He would talk to the Hokage about the scroll tomorrow.

As his body finally let him sleep, across the hall, Ino shot up straight out of a nightmare. She had dreamed that her teammates were killed in a fight with some faceless ninja. Her face was soaked from sweat, and she was breathing heavily. 'Thank kami,… that was the most frightening dream I've had since mom died. I guess I can see why Sakura broke down…. Losing a teammate would break my heart.'

She sits there for a few minutes and finds her mouth parched. So she gets up to get a drink of water out of the bathroom. She turns the light on and grabs the glass next to the sink and turns the water on. She fills the glass about half way and turns the water off. She takes a drink and then puts the cup down next to the sink, and looks into the mirror to see the bags under her bloodshot and swollen eyes. Her hair was a wild mash of knots, and spiked everywhere, but she didn't care. She turns the water in the sink back on, and proceeds to wash her face. When she is done she grabs a towel and dries off. She turns around and puts the towel in the hamper, and heads back to bed. She lies down and after a little more tossing and turning finally falls asleep.

The next morning came and went by quickly and Ino was walking home back from the main gate with her father from seeing the rest of team seven's home. Poor Naruto looked broken. She hated seeing him like that. He was always so full of life, but he had a blank face on. It was like he was trying to put on a mask to hide his emotions, but his eyes told a different story. All she saw in those deep blue eyes was…..pain and loneliness. She looked to her father and said "Daddy, can I go see Shikamaru and Chōji? I will be back this afternoon to help with the shop. Please daddy?"

"Ok princess, but don't stay too long. I need help with arrangements for the funnel in a few days." Inoichi said. He leans down and kisses the top of her head and watches as his daughter leaves to find her team and thinks to himself 'I need to see the Hokage anyway.' And he leaps away to the Hokage tower.

When he gets there he sees the door to the Hokage's office open. He walks in and finds the Hokage working on a scroll. "Hokage-sama, may I have a moment of your time, sir."

The Hokage looks up too Inoichi. "How may I help you today, master Inoichi?"

Inoichi takes a seat in front of the Hokage's desk. "I am here to inform you that since Naruto is of high enough rank; I was going to give him the scroll that his father entrusted to me on that fateful night."

The third raises an eyebrow. "I think that will be a fine idea, but wait a few days. I don't want to pile too much on the boy, but I think it is time he gets his birthright. I will send for you when I think he is ready to hear the truth. On another note, I have the village flower order and payment for the funeral for you." And hands Inoichi a scroll.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I will I take my leave get right on this. Good day sir." Inoichi bows to the Hokage and turns and leaves the office and heads home.

Else ware Ino was walking around the village thinking about all that has happened. She told her dad she was going to see her teammates, but she started walking and just kept going. She just felt like she needed to get out for a bit before she started helping her dad at the shop.

She turned a corner and saw Naruto and Kakashi walking in front of her unaware of her presence. She watched them walk up to a rundown apartment building and walk up to the stairs to the top floor to enter. 'I guess this is where Naruto lives.'

She then saw Kakashi walk out alone, and could just hear what he was saying to Naruto. "Pack up everything you want and I will be by in the morning to help you move in, and try to get some rest, ok? Later." Then disappears in a cloud of smoke.

For some reason she started to walk up to the stairs toward his apartment. Her body seemed to be set on autopilot. She had no idea what she was doing. When she got to his door she heard him crying behind the door and she felt her heart drop to the ground. It broke her heart to know he was going through this alone, but it didn't have to be that way. She took a deep breath and knocked on his door. She heard him say "Did you forget something kaka-sen…." He opened the door and stopped talking when he saw who it was. "Ino. Ummm, Hi. Is there anything I can do for y….."

Before he could finish that statement Ino had walked up to him pushed him back into his apartment and shut the door behind her. She turned around, walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck to give him crushing hug.

He was stunned and confused. Other than the old man, no one else has ever hugged him before. His body seemed to react automatically as he returned the hug. "Ino, what…" and before he could finish he head her start to say something in a whisper. "I am so sorry about everything Naruto." As she griped him even tighter and he could hear her start to cry. "I am sorry about how I have treated you in the past. I am truly sorry about what happened to your team."

When she said that Naruto broke down and dropped down to his knees and took Ino with him and started to cry on Ino's shoulder, which in turn mad Ino cry even harder.

The way Naruto was crying was breaking Ino's heart. He held her tight and the two stayed that way for a while.

When Naruto composed himself, he let go of Ino and looked to her "Sorry about that. I don't know what came over ." he said rubbing his arm after Ino pinched it.

"You have no reason to apologize, as you did nothing wrong. I was happy to be here for you. That is what friends are for."

Naruto looked confused at that? "You see me as a friend? Really? Owww. Stop that. That hurts." As she pinches even harder.

"Of course I am your friend, like I said earlier. I am sorry about the way I treated you in the past. If you need anything, and I mean any anything, just ask. That is what friends are for, Naruto." Ino said while pointing her finger at his chest.

Naruto sat there for a moment and looked to Ino "If I am not asking too much, could I have another hug, I felt so….. so…I don't know. I guess I felt a bit better after the last one. I never knew a hug could feel like that."

Ino looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Have you never had a hug before, Naruto?"

He hung his head low "Only a couple from the old man after he saved me from the villagers a few times. I am not a much liked person here in the village."

Ino looked shocked and thought of something she had wanted to ask him about. "Yea, about that. I have seen how this village treats you like you are the Kyūbi or something. Why is that?"

When she said that, she saw a look of panic in his eyes. She then remembered some of the villagers calling him 'The demon child' a few times in passing, and somewhere in the back of her mind put the pieces together. The names, the whisker marks, the hatred from the village. Then she remembered seeing him with the Hokage at one of the Kyūbi festivals a few years ago. She had seen him and found out that it was his birthday. Come to think of it, doing the math in her head, she concluded that he was born on the same the day the fox attacked the village. That day of the festival, she and Naruto had gotten separated from the Hokage and not too soon after that watched as a mob quickly surrounded them, pushing her to the side to watch them beat the boy almost to death until the Hokage showed back up with a group of Anbu. She had always thought it was over some prank he pulled. "Naruto, do you have anything to do with the Kyūbi other than being born on the day of the attack?"

He hung his head even lower, started shaking, and started crying again. She walked up to him and held him again. He broke down even harder than he did earlier. He was trembling and had a hitched breath. She stood on her knees holding the inconsolable boy, rubbing his back as an act of comfort. She felt her dress get wet from the river of tears pouring down Naruto's cheeks, but she didn't care. All of her attention was solely on Naruto. It was breaking her heart to see this boy who was always so full of life loose it likes this. 'I take that as a yes, but what though? What could be as bad as to break this boy's sprit?' she thought to herself.

After a few minutes he had composed himself enough to let go of Ino and lean back to sit on the floor to stair Ino in the eyes. He had a look of determination as he took in a deep breath. "I don't want to tell you because I am afraid once I do you will turn and run away from me, but I will tell you. However, there is something I need to let you know first. This is a double S class secret punishable by death. Do you still want to know, Ino?"

Ino was shocked. What could be this big as to have such a high price? She didn't care though. "Yes, I still wish to know. I will show you what a friend is all about. I will not run away like you think, Naruto-kun. So go ahead, tell me."

He narrows his eyes for a bit and takes another deep breath. "You know the story about how the fourth Hokage killed the Kyūbi? Well the story you heard is a lie. The truth is you cannot kill the Kyūbi. Instead, the fourth, at the cost of his own life, sealed the fox's chakra into a newborn baby who was born during the attack… Me. I was the child the burden was placed on. I am what's called a Jinchūriki. In this way, I am to act as the fox's prison for the rest of my life. When I die, Kyūbi dies with me. That is why the village hates me. They believe I am the Kyūbi incarnate, or that I am being controlled by the fox. I have had hundreds of assentation attempts on my life. I have had my house fire bombed five times, with me sleeping there three of those times. I am in the hospital so often that I have a permanent room just for me. There is a few perks with it though, I will have almost limitless chakra, a very fast healing ability, along with other things I won't go into now. That is my story. I am sorry if this ends or friendship. OWWWWW. WILL YOU STOP PINCHING ME?"

Ino puts her nose to his and narrows her eyes and whispers "Then don't get all emoish on me. Guess what? I am still here, Naruto. Like I said, I won't run away like you feared. From this point out you are never allowed to say you are alone again. Am I understood there bub." She said while poking his chest with her finger. She saw him just nod while looking down and says in a low and soft tone "I understand, and thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me, Ino-chan."

Ino heard what he said and got a mischievous grin on her face as an idea rolled through her mind. She grabs Naruto's chin and gently raises his eyes back to hers, and leaned in and planted her lips to his, much to his shock. After the shock wore off, both teens closed their eyes and deepened the kiss even more.

After what seem forever to the two blonds, separated and took a deep breath. After Ino composed herself she leaned over to Naruto's ear and whispered "And that is for saving the village on a daily basis. And this is for…. well… do I really need a reason?" And kissed him again with even more vigor than the last time.

After few minutes she stops and let's go of Naruto and stands up to stretch her legs. As she is stretching she sees that he had a stack of boxes in the corner. "Hey Naruto, what's with all the boxes?"

Naruto stands up and looks to the other blond "well, that is something else I just found out. Keep this between us for now, but it seems that Sasuke has left everything to me in his will. I am moving to the compound tomorrow with kaka-sensei's help."

"I can help you too Naruto-kun. I don't have anything planed tomorrow other than helping my dad with a large order, so I will be over first thing in the morning to help you pack."

Then a though hit him "Hey, I just noticed that you have been calling me Naruto-kun." With a confused look on his face.

Ino giggled and walked to the boy to grab both of his hands with hers "Well what else would I call my boyfriend. That is if it is ok with you that is." She said as she started to stroke his whisker mark with her finger, which ran a chill ran up the boy's spine and it drove his eyes to be rolled to the back of his head, which didn't go unnoticed by Ino who just grinned.

The boy froze and just nodded then he passed out with a grin on his face. Ino seeing this just shook her head and leaned over the boy and said "I will see you in the morning, Naruto-kun. And remember what I said earlier. If you need anything, just let me know. Ok. By by." She said as she kisses the boy on the cheek then turns and leaves his apartment leaving Naruto to think about all that just happened. In the span of a week his world has turned upside-down so many times now, but at this point he could say that he was the happiest he has ever been in his life.

He got up and collected himself. He took a shower, ate some dinner and for the first time in forever went to sleep without the nightmares invading his slumber. All he could dream about was a certain blond headed Kunoichi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Moving Day**

The next morning…

Naruto slowly woke up early the next morning to get a head start on the day. He got up and went straight to take a shower to freshen up a bit. When he got done he walked back to his bedroom and got dressed for the day. He then put his dirty closes and sheets in a bag to take along when he got ready to move his things to the compound later this afternoon.

He started to head to the kitchen to get a cup… or four of Raman when he heard a knock at his door. Thinking it was Kakashi… which is strange if he was showing up early… as he is swinging his door open "Hang on Kakashi-sen…err…Ohh, Hey Ino. What brings you by?" The boy said scratching the back of his head with a confused look on his face.

Ino stood at his doorway holding a basket with a very stern look on her face. "I told you I would be by this morning to help you pack Naru-kun, now show me where your table is. I got a surprise for you here." She said as she shows him the basket in her hands.

"Ohh, ok Ino-chan, this way. I need to clear it off first. Give me just a sec." he said as he shut the door.

Ino nodded and saw there were scrolls, empty Raman cups, and his weapon holster all scattered on the table. She saw that she could help so she sat the basket down on the couch and grabbed the Raman cups and took them to his trashcan in his kitchen.

When she got back she saw that he had the table cleared already. So she grabs her basket and sets it down on the table. "Pull up a chair and sit down and be quite." As she points her finger at him, and she smiles as he does just that. "Good boy."

She then grabbed the basket, and put it down on her chair. She then opens the basket as she starts talking. "I know you haven't had time to shop for food yet so..." As she pulls out a white rectangular box that had steam piping out the corners and opens it to reveal the most awesome looking cinnamon buns dripping with icing. She then pulls out a carton of milk out the basket, along with a bowl of mixed fruit. She then grabbed plates out of the basket and set the table. She then pulls out a few cups and napkins.

The boy could only stair at the spread before him as his mouth started to water. After a few moments he composed himself and looked to Ino and said "You didn't have to do this for me , FOR KAMI'S SAKE WILL YOU STOP PINCHING ME!" he yelled as he rubs his arm.

She stood over him with one hand on her hip and stuck her finger she had just used to pinch him with onto his nose "Number one. What did I tell you about going all emoish on me? Huh? Number two. This isn't just for you whiskers, I'm starving to. I didn't have time for breakfast this morning so I thought this could be our first date, kill two birds with one stone kinda thing I guess." She said as she took out one of the buns and sits down in her chair and proceeds to pour herself a glass of milk.

Naruto just sat there shocked when the smell of those hot, steaming, gooey buns started to call his name in the most angelic voices. He shakes his head and grabs a bun for himself and pours a glass of milk and the two silently….well, the sound of the massacre of what was breakfast wasn't quite so quiet… but the two blonds just ate without saying a word.

When the two finished breakfast, Naruto sat there with a content look on his face. "I think that was the best meal I have ever had. I'm not kidding. That was amazing… thank you Ino-chan. I don't get a lot of good food. All I could afford was Raman cups. Plus it doesn't take a lot of cooking skill to boil water and pour it in the cup. Nobody has ever shown me how to cook. And to top it all off there isn't a lot of places I can go shopping that won't throw me out." He said while rubbing the spot where the seal was.

Ino was shocked. How could so many adults in this village be so cold to a child? "That is something I will help you out with, Naruto-kun. I mean, after all, shopping is one of my favorite things to do. All you have to do is ask. As a matter of fact; when you get settled into the compound; I will take you shopping for some real food, and I have someone in mind to help you learn how to cook. Let me look into a few things and I will get back to you on that ok Naruto-kun?

Now it was Naruto's turn to be shocked. No one has ever done so much for him like this. He wasn't sure what to think. "Ino-chan…I …" the boy was at a loss for words. He closed his eyes and a lone tear fell down his cheek and fell on the table.

Ino got up and placed a hand on his cheek and started to rub his whisker marks on his cheek with her thumb. She saw his eyes roll to the top of his head, and she could have sworn that she heard the boy purr.

After a few minutes Naruto opened his eyes and gave a real smile. Not the goofy smile he used to mask his feelings with, but a real smile. "Thank you for everything, Ino-chan. I guess it's still hard to take in everything that's happened. I admit I am still confused about last night thought. Not that I am complaining, but can I ask you why you kissed me?"

Ino thought back to that moment and replayed the events in her head. "Well at first I was just going to give you a small peck on the lips…. But when my lips touched yours I guess I sort of lost control of my actions and kinda got lost in that kiss and I went into auto pilot there. Now don't get me wrong, that kiss was amazing. However, if you think we are moving too fast just let me know. I don't want to hurt you or do anything against your wishes."

Naruto sat there and shook his head "Oh no Ino-chan, I don't think it's moving too fast. Not at all, in fact…" Naruto said while turning beet red then gave that trademark fox grin and leaned into her ear and whispered softly. "I thought it was amazing too, Ino-chan. As a matter of fact, I was kinda hoping for a repeat performance."

Ino matches his grin. "I think that would be a great idea." Ino leaned in and just when their lips was to touch there was a loud knock at the door halting all progress. Naruto sighs, gets up and walks to answer the door grumbling something about murder and a hole in the ground the whole way there.

When he opened the door he saw Kakashi standing there with a small box in his hand. "Yo, I come to help you move into your new home. Ohh hello there Yamanaka-san, I didn't know you had company Naruto. I could come back later today if need be."

"It's ok Kaka-sensei. Ino-chan is here to help me pack as well." Naruto says as he closes his door. He then sees Kakashi holding something in his hand. "What's in the box sensei?"

"Well Naruto, this is something I think will make your move a little easier." Kakashi said opening up the top of the box to reveal a set of scrolls. "This is a set of storage scrolls. This way you can box up your things and seal them into these scrolls to take from point A to point B. Now, to use them, you open the scroll," he said as he grabbed a scroll and laid it out on the table. "And place the box on the seal," as he grabbed Ino's basket to use as an example. "And channel chakra into it and it will seal." As he does just that, and the basket disappeared in a puff of ninja smoke. "To undo the seal, you just do the reverse." He said as he channeled chakra back into the scroll and it reappeared on the table. "That simple." The masked ninja turned too looked to the teens and they both had their mouths hanging open at the show he had just given them.

Naruto was the first to break out of his stooper and pointed to the table "That was too cool kaka-sensei. Thank you. This is a better idea than I had. I was going to use my shadow clones to tote my stuff around."

This time it was Kakashi's turn to give his trademark eye smile and tasseled the boy's hair "Now that would be a sight to see. Look, this way we can get into the compound without any interruptions. A mass of clones would draw to much attention anyhow. Now, how about we get busy and I will send the Hokage a message when we will be at the compound. We are to meet him there so he can unseal the area as it has been seal in a barrier scene the Hokage sealed it after the massacre. Even Sasuke hasn't been let in since that dreadful night, but that was by his own decision. He had the chance to go back at any time, but he left it sealed and stayed at an apartment completely across the village. But anyhow, back on the subject at hand. Let's get packing shall we?"

The three ninja then started the task of moving Naruto. Ino was wrapping the breakables and labeling the boxes. Naruto and a few clones were preforming different duties. Some were packing, and some were cleaning the apartment while Kakashi was labeling the storage scrolls as he seals the boxes.

After a few hours everything was packed, and the place was spotless. Ino walks up to Naruto "I need go back home and help my dad out at the store so I will see you tomorrow after the service." she hugs Naruto and leaves out the door in a hurry.

Naruto takes one last look around to his only home he has had other than the orphanage and takes it all in one last time. After a few moments he takes the front door key out of his pocket and takes off his Pukkun keychain as that was a gift from Kakashi for completing there first dozen missions as team seven. He lays the key on the table and walks to Kakashi who is waiting by the door "You ready Naruto, I'm sure the Hokage is already waiting on us at the compound."

Naruto nods and the two ninja walk out the door and leap to the roofs to head toward Naruto's new home with Kakashi leading the way. After about five minutes of travel the pair can see the gated compounds walls and main gate with the Hokage and a masked ninja waiting for them to arrive.

The Hokage was the first to speak "Ahh, I see you have made it. Let me be the first to say welcome to your new home Naruto. Let us enter, shall we?" the Hokage then turned and walked to the front gate and preformed a long set of seals and then lays his hands on the gates lock. "Shōheki gētoōpun no jutsu" and a blue shimmer of light shone on the gate then it faded.

The Hokage the takes out a key out of his pocket and places it into the gate. He turns the key and unlocks the gate. He takes out the key and hands it to Naruto, and he puts it on his keychain. "This is yours now. I will show you how to lock and unlock the barrier around the gate later. Let us enter the compound so we can get you settled in." and with that the Hokage pushes open the gate and enters with everyone else behind him.

What Naruto and Kakashi saw shocked them, or in fact, it was what was not there. All they saw was the walls of the complex and that's was it. No buildings, no roads, no trees, or anything. Just a large open space from wall to wall.

Naruto was a bit confused and it was apparent to the Hokage. "Hahaha…let me explain as to what is about to happen. After the massacre, Sasuke had asked me to level and clear out the compound. He said he wanted to rebuild only after he had his vengeance by killing his brother Itachi, who was the one who killed off the clan. The only thing that was to remain was the walls and the barrier that protects it. Now, let me introduce my friend here." The Hokage said pointing to the Anbu that Naruto had forgotten that was there. "Now, as you know Naruto, Anbu don't go by there real names so we will just call him Anbu-san, ok? Now, he is here to help you rebuild you homestead in the compound. He has a unique type of jutsu that will help you here. It will be easier to just show you. However what you will see is a class S secret, understood?"

Naruto just nods. "If you don't mind, Anbu-san, you may begin." The Hokage said

The Anbu performs a set of hand signs and yells "Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu." And large roots shot out of the ground and started to form a square. When all was said and done there was a new two story house in the middle of the compound. The Anbu fell to one knee and was breathing heavily.

Naruto stood there shocked. This Anbu just preformed a Mokuton jutsu. Once again, like so many times this week, the boy was speechless. The Hokage sees this and couldn't help but chuckle under his breath, and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder to help bring him back to reality and speaks to him "Naruto, I hope you realize what will happen too you now. You are now head of your clan, and as such there are a few things that are required of you now. The first thing is you are now a voting council member. This means you are required to attend all of the required meetings. I will go over the details with you later this week. Now, there is another roll for the head clansman that I must address. It is called the 'Clan Restoration Act' or C.R.A. for short. Let me see if I can explain this to you where you will understand this. It is a law that states if you are the last of your clan, you are to take on multiple wives. This is why I had Anbu-san here build you such a big house."

Naruto stood there and let the new info sink in when a thought came to him. "Sasuke was under the same law, huh?" The Hokage nods then Naruto continues talking. "That's why he said his ambition to revive his clan after he had his vengeance was settled. Well if it was his ambition… then I will continue his ambition in honor of him. I vow to build the strongest clan with what he has given me. I swear this upon my ninja nindo. Wait… Ohh man. Ino-chan is not going to like this, I know it."

The Hokage pats Naruto's shoulder and laughs "Hahaha. Well that is a discussion I would like to be a fly on the wall." It was then the Anbu walks up to the Hokage and takes a knee and bows. The Hokage sees him and said "Is there something you wish to say Anbu-san?" the Anbu gives a loud "Hi Hokage-sama" the Hokage looks to him and said "Go ahead. Speak freely, Anbu-san."

"If I may, I would like to give Naruto-san here a gift from me as a thank you for protecting the village on a daily basis. I would like to add a little something extra to the compound that can be used for years to come, if you will allow me?" the Anbu said still bowed.

The Hokage said "By all means. This village owes a great debt to your sacrifice Naruto. Please continue Anbu-san."

The Anbu lifts his head and starts a series of hand signs an slams his palms on the ground yelling. "Ninja art: Onsen Sakusei no jutsu." And right next to the house there was a ten foot tall wall pop out of the ground and encircles a fifteen foot area with the wall going from the front of the house to the back of the house in a Simi circle. The group head into the house and find a large open area. To the left was a kitchen. In the middle was the stair case leading to the sleeping quarters. To the right was a wall full of shelves for books and scrolls with a doorway leading to the side of the house where the fence was. The ninja exit the house via the side doorway to revile a private co-ed Onsen big enough for about a dozen people. Kakashi lets out a whistle when he sees this. And the Anbu speaks up. "I hope you like the Onsen. As I stated earlier, this is my gift to you for your service to this village. You deserve it. And if you ever need to change or add to the compound just ask the Hokage and he can get in touch with me."

Naruto gives his trademark grin and hold out his hand to the Anbu. "Thank you for this, I will keep that in mind. Thank you again Anbu-san." Naruto said then gave a slight bow to the Anbu.

The Anbu lets go of Naruto's hand. "You are most welcome Naruto. Now, with your permeation Hokage-sama, I will take my leave to prepare for a mission."

The Hokage nods to the Anbu and he disappears in a swirl of leaves. He then turns to Naruto "Now, Naruto. I will have the utilities turned on tomorrow after the service. Go ahead and unpack and get settled in, and get some rest for tomorrow is going to be another long day. Now, if you need anything, and I mean it Naruto, anything, just let me know, ok? I will let you be as I have a few more things I need to get settled before the service tomorrow morning. Ohh, as a simple reminder, the services starts at nine a.m. I will see you there. Till then, try and stay out of trouble, as it has a way of finding you somehow. Ja ne." and the Hokage disappears.

Kakashi looks to the boy, and places a hand on his shoulder. "I need to take care of a few things, so I will be by tomorrow to pick you up for the service, and don't worry. I won't be late. So use your clones to unpack, and then get some rest tonight." And Kakashi hands Naruto the box of scrolls and he too disappears in a puff of smoke.

Now that Naruto was alone decided to explore the upper portion of the house and walked up the stairs. When he topped the stairwell he saw a hallway the length of the house with three doors and took a quick peek in each room.

The first door was what looked to be a spare bedroom. It was about half the size of what his old apartment with a walk-in closet and a doorway to the middle room.

The second door was a very large bathroom with double sinks, a spot for a shower, and an area for a large tub. It had a doorway to the first bedroom and a doorway to the next room as well.

The third was the master bedroom, and boy was it big. It was twice the size of his old place, and it had not one, but two different walk-in closets with a doorway leading back to the bathroom.

Naruto grabbed an empty scroll out of his pouch and began to make a list of things he needed to buy and hung it on a doorway with a kunai. He then crossed his fingers and made about a dozen clones to help out with packing. He wanted to get what he could done before the sun set, and he lost the light, as he had no power yet for lights.

He wasn't worried about dinner as he was probably going to go to Ichiraku Ramen Bar tonight anyhow. So he grabbed his list off the wall and went around the house writing down everything he needed, and thought to himself 'I think after dinner I will try out that Onsen out. I will need to unwind some and get some rest for tomorrow. Now, let's see what else I will need…'

A little ways away at the Yamanaka flower shop/compound….

Ino was hard at work with her father getting the last of the flowers ready to take to the ninja grave yard. Being that her family owned the only flower shop in the village, she had to make quite a few trips there for fallen ninja, but this time it will be different as this is the first time that a ninja from her generation was killed.

She was putting the finishing touch to the wreath that will hold onto Sasuke's photo that will stand by his grave during his ceremony. It was about chest high, and in the shape of the Uchiha crest. She was putting the last piece on it when her dad walked in the workshop behind the main shop area. "Ahh, I see you're done with the wreath. Good, I will need your help to load it and help me transport this to the job site along with the rest of the supply's we will need to set up."

"Ok, daddy. Could you help me attach this lamp to the wreath, I always have the hardest time with this?" she said stumbling with the oil lamp and bracket trying to attach it to the wreath.

Inoichi gives a small snicker that didn't go unnoticed to Ino who gave him a very stern look. "Jeeze Ino, I was just playing. Your mother just had to pass that look along to you." He said as a chill traveled down his spine. "I'll tell you what; I will finish this if you will load the flower crates onto the wagon." He grabbed the lamp from her and gave her a smile.

"Ok daddy, Ohh and don't forget about your meeting with the Hokage later today." She said as she left to load the cart.

When she got there she saw the crates with the prepared flowers and began to load the cart. As she was loading her mind drifted back to the events last night. More exactly, about Naruto and that kiss. She had only planned to give him a peck on his lips, but once she started to kiss him she found she didn't want to stop. Her body went on auto pilot. She had no idea that Naruto was such a great kisser. It was like he had a power over her that made her want to keep going. She could say without a doubt that she had been disappointed that they had to stop kissing from the lack of air. She guessed that is why she gave him the second kiss. It was then she realized that she had stopped working. She shook her head of that thought and went back to work.

When she got the last of the supplies onto the cart her dad walked out to the cart carrying the finished wreath. The two loaded up the wreath on the cart and headed to the area where the service was to be held.

The two Yamanaka's traveled the short distance in a good amount of time and got to the site where Sasuke's service was too be held. It was in the ninja graveyard in a section where only the most honored shinobi where allowed to be placed. It was here where the heroes of Konoha lay.

The two went straight to work and started to transform the site for the service. It took a good portion of the day to set up, but they managed to get done a little bit ahead of schedule. "Well Ino, I am going to drop off the cart at home, and head to the Hokage tower. I will see you at home later tonight, but don't wait up on me if I am late. You will need your rest for tomorrow." He said as he walked over to Ino and gave her a small kiss on top of her head.

"Ok daddy, I think I will eat something out tonight, and then take in a soak at the Onsen before I head home. Later daddy, love you." She said as she waved to her father and started walking to the Onsen. She was going to stop at the first food stand she came too on her way there.

After about ten minutes of walking she came to a place that was unexpected. The Ichiraku Ramen Bar and sighed and thought to herself. 'I might as well get used to being here. Hehehe, well well well. Look who is here.' As she spots the orange pants standing behind the flaps of the Raman stand. Only one knuckle headed ninja wore that. A though popped into her head and a grin was seen, and if a certain lazy minded ninja was to see it would call it a troublesome grin that always met trouble for someone.

Ino quietly snuck over to the flap right behind Naruto and snuck in behind him unnoticed by Naruto who was waiting for his order to arrive. She grabbed a shoulder and yelled "BOO!" and scared Naruto and the glass of water he was drinking went straight into Ino's face. Naruto turned and saw Ino standing there with her eyes closed in shock at how cold that water was.

"Ino-chan! Ohh kami, I am so, so sorry." Naruto closed his eyes, and put his hands over his head and said "Please don't hit me. I didn't mean to do that, I swear."

Ino took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before she open her eyes and looked and saw Naruto looked like he was expecting to get pounded on the top of his head. "It is ok whiskers. It was my fault anyhow. I snuck into your defenses. Its ok Naruto, I'm not going hit you. You can relax gezz. I was on my way to the Onsen, and thought I would eat something first to see your legs behind the flaps and decided to try and scare you. Mission pass, I guess…. Hahaha."

Naruto relaxed and gave a sigh of relief. "Ohh thank kami, i am just a clone, so if you would have hit me I would have dispelled and the boss's dinner would have gotten cold."

Ino felt a bit let down when she found out he was a clone, and not the real Naruto. "Then where is Naruto?"

"He sent me to grab his dinner and take it back home so he could finish unpacking and set up the compound. Hey I have an idea, why don't you order yours to go as well and you and the boss could have dinner together. His compound is on the way to the Onsen anyhow."

Ino places her finger on her chin and thought about this for a few seconds and gave a smile and nodded to the clone who made a cross sign and another clone popped next to him for it to dispel just as quick. This confused Ino and looked to the clone. He saw this and explained the ability to transfer information via shadow clone and Ino was blown away by that. She never thought about how useful that jutsu was. All of a sudden the clone shut his eyes and it looked like he was trying to listen to something and then his eyes popped back open. "Boss said he would love to have you over for dinner. As a matter of fact I was instructed to pay for your dinner as well. Ohh as a bit of warning as there is no power there yet. More on that when you get there. Boss will explain everything when you get there. Plus he said he had a surprise for you after dinner. So order your food and I'll escort you to the compound."

Ino nodded and ordered a bowl of chicken Raman, and red bean paste with her meal. After a few more minutes there order was ready so the clone looked to Teuchi "Just put this on bosses tab. Thanks ol-man." and the two made their way to the compound. Somewhere along the way Ino had taken the clones arm around hers and laid her head on his shoulder. Yes it was a clone, but it was a clone of Naruto and plus he said whatever the clone sees and dose; when dispelled; the original receives all the info so Naruto will experience the walk home and get the enjoyment out of it.

When the two arrive at the gate Ino could see Naruto standing there leaning against the gate with his arms crossed, and a smile on his face. He looks to his clone that was walking with Ino "Please take the food to the kitchen, and set up. We will be there shortly. Ino-chan; I assume you will want the tour of the compound first."

Ino walked up to where he was standing. "Uhh, Yea! I have always wondered what it looked like in here. I've passed this place every day on my way to the academy, and it was always sealed after the massacre." She said while grabbing his hand into hers.

He leads her into the gate and what she sees was not what she had pictured in her mind. She was expecting to see multiple buildings, but what she saw was the compound was empty with the exception of the two story homestead in the middle of the compound. She also saw about two dozen clones doing different chores around the compound, and was amazed.

Naruto saw the look on her face, and he filled her in on the compound's history and asked her to keep what she saw a secret. She gave him a nod and the two walked to the house hand in hand. When they got there Naruto opened the door and let Ino in and closed the door behind them.

Inside was another dozen clones again doing different chores. She heard Naruto speak up. "I know it looks a bit much for just me, but this is set up for me to start on my clan." He said with a bit of a blush on his cheeks. Ino saw this and couldn't help but giggle a little, and he continued "Over here to the left is the kitchen and dining area. The door over there to the right is a surprise for after dinner. This way to the stairs." He said while pulling Ino's hand to the stairs, and starts up to the upstairs portion of the house.

He showed her the guest room and bathroom and she was floored. They were huge. She saw the other door in the bathroom and asked where it went. He smiled, and grabbed her hand and took her though the door into the master bedroom and again was stunned at the size.

Like the rest of the house it was bare of furnishings, but there was a bedroll layout in the middle of the room. He saw her look at the sleeping bag, and put his other hand behind his head "I still need to shop for some furniture. It will take a while to get everything in order. The Hokage has giving me a reprieve on missions till everything gets sorted out here.

Ino gave his hand a slight squeeze. "Don't worry, I told you I would love to help you with the shopping, besides it will give me another excuse to come over and spend time with you." She said as she rubbed his whisker marks with her thumb. "We will make this the best looking compound in all of Konoha. I will even get my daddy to help with the landscaping." At that point Ino's tummy began to rumble "Now, I believe we have dinner waiting on us."

Naruto nodded and the two blonds walked back downstairs to the kitchen hand in hand. When they got there they saw the takeout box sitting on the table. Naruto opened the box and handed Ino her Raman and a pair of chopsticks, and turned to grab his. When he grabbed his he sat down and the two started there meal.

During the meal the two made idol conversation when Ino see Naruto stop eating and look like he was deep in thought. She laid a hand on his arm and this broke his train of thought. He looked into her eyes with a soft glare. "You ok whiskers? You look kinda lost there."

Naruto was startled out of his train of thought. "Yea, I'm ok, just thinking about something the old man told me earlier. I will tell you after dinner once I show you your surprise." And with that the two finish their meals.

After they got done Ino helped Naruto gather the Raman bowls. Naruto created a clone and told him to take the bowls and box back to the Raman stand. Ino looked to Naruto as he locked out the clone. "That was a wonderful meal, I really enjoyed it. Thank you Naru-kun."

Naruto gave Ino a grin that made Ino's hair on her neck stand straight up, and a chill ran down her spine. "Alright Uzumaki, spill it. What's with the grin." He just grabbed her hand and took her toward the mystery door. He told her to close her eyes first. She narrowed her eyes and looked to him questioningly, then closed her eyes. She felt him grab her hand and couldn't help but to blush a little from the sudden touch of his hand; which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto who just smiled a little at that grabbed the door and opened it to lead her in. "Keep them closed now. No peeking." He stopped her and turned to shut the door. He turned back to stand behind her and placed his hands on her hips, and whispered in her ear. "You can open them now."

She opened her eyes and stood there wide eyed with her mouth gaped open as she looked around. Her next reaction wasn't what Naruto was expecting. She turned around and punched him in the arm. "You lucky son of a….. You have a private Onsen!"

Naruto stood there rubbing his arm smiling like a fox "Yup, it was a gift from a… from a friend. I haven't tried it out yet though. Would you like to help me break this puppy in? I promise you I will be on my best behavior, and you know how I am with what I promise."

It was Ino's turn to give her fox like grin. "Ohh yea, just let me get into my swimsuit." She said as she pulls out said item out of her equipment pouch. Naruto put his hands behind his head "Ok Ino-chan, you can use the guest restroom under the stairwell. I am going to change in the master bedroom. I will meet you at the Onsen door when I'm done."

And with that the two teens went to their respective changing stations, and returned to the door. Naruto made it back first, and had two towels under his arm. He stood by the door when he heard the guest bathroom door click open to reveal Ino in a purple one piece bathing suit. She walked up to Naruto who was holding out a towel for her to use. She took the towel and Naruto made a motion for Ino to enter the door by holding it open for her to shut it behind him as he entered.

The two teens enter the water and sit facing each other and let the water work its magic on their tired bodies. The whole time they were in there they never said a word to each other. They just let the world fade away for a short time.

After about an hour of soaking Ino stood up and Naruto looked at her "As much as I don't wont too, I need to start heading home. I have to get up super early and help daddy with some last minute preparations for Sasuke's funeral."

"Ok Ino-chan, I am going to soak a little bit more so I will see you tomorrow sometime after the service." Naruto said as he waded over to Ino and enveloped her into a hug.

She hugged him back and gave him a peck on the cheek. She then walked over to grab her towel and made her way back to the bathroom to change back into her outfit. When she got dressed she walked back to her home to get to bed early.

Back in the Onsen, Naruto was floating on his back thinking about the event of the past few days. It still amazed him how fast things changed. He finely decided that it was time for him to get out. He too needed to get to bed early. He walked over to where his towel was and pat dried off his body and went upstairs to change into his sleepwear.

After changing he walked to his new bed and turned down the covers and crawled into bed. He laid his head down and went straight to sleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Revelations **

Naruto opened his eyes early the next morning to the sound of his alarm. He set it early so he could meet with Kakashi and the Hokage at the grave site before the service. As per tradition, the family and teammates were allowed to view the casket and have a few moments in private to pay their respects one last time.

He steps to the side of his bed with a heavy heart and walks to his restroom to freshen up a bit. He then gets dressed into a pair of black pants, a black shirt, and black a pair of sandals. He then heads out his door and walks with his hands into his pocket with his head hung low to sasuke's memorial.

On the way he kept thinking about how the last week has turned out. He had lost not only his best friend, but his other teammate had flipped her pink wig and tried to kill him with a kunai. On the other hand, he has gained another person he put on top his 'Precious person' list. He was glad he had someone like Ino to help him though this. He got an idea that he needed to do something for Ino in return for helping him though this. 'But what though?' He thought to himself.

When he gets there he sees the Hokage, Kakashi, and surprisingly Iruka standing at the entrance of the graveyard. He greats them all and walk's to the Hokage who places a hand onto Naruto's shoulder and said "Naruto; you are allowed to have a few moments alone to say goodbye to Sasuke. Take all the time you need. I will be right here when you finish." Naruto nods. He takes another deep breath to steal his nerves and turns and walks towards the casket.

When Naruto walks to where Sasuke's casket was located he sees that there is a privacy screen surrounding the casket so he walks around it and up to the casket. He kneels down next to the casket and bows his head to say a silent prayer. After a few moments Naruto opened his eyes with tears streaking down his cheeks. He grabs a stick of incense, lights it to place it onto the alter. He wipes his eyes to then place a hand to the side of the casket; looks to Sasuke one last time and says one word "Thanks." He stands up, turns and walks back to the group. When he got there the Hokage places his hand upon his shoulder and gives him a smile to which Naruto returns. Naruto then watched Kakashi leave to say his farewell while Naruto waited slightly standing next to the Hokage.

When Kakashi had returned the group joined the rest of the populist and Hokage gives closing service and everyone but a few leave the area to watch them lower the casket into the ground into its final resting place. The ones to stay behind were Naruto, the Hokage, Kakashi, Ino, Inoichi, Iruka, and a hooded Anbu with a raven mask. When it was done the Hokage performed a set of hand seals and slammed his hands onto the ground and the hole closes up sealing Sasuke up forever. The Hokage looks to Naruto and says "Naruto; I want you to meet me in one hour in my office to discuss what's next. Kakashi and Inoichi, I need you to escort me to my office at once." The two men nod and Naruto sees the Hokage, Inoichi, Kakashi, and hooded Anbu leave in puff of smoke.

Iruka walks over to Naruto and lays a hand on Naruto's shoulder "Naruto; if you ever need to talk or if you need help with anything do not to hesitate and ask me any time. Now, I need to get going as I got some papers I still need to grade, but I would like to grab a bowl of Raman sometime soon and catch up some." Iruka ruffles Naruto's hair and chuckles a bit as he walks off leaving the new couple to their privacy.

Naruto looks to Ino, smiles, and takes her hand "So Ino-hime, would you like grab a bite to eat before I go see the old man?" Ino smiles at Naruto and lightly squeezes his hand. "I would love to, whiskers. How about some dango? I know a stand not too far from here." Naruto nods and the two walk hand in hand to the small dango stand. When they get there they sit next to each other and order their food.

After they get their food they eat while chit chatting about nothing really. When they get done with their meal Naruto turns to Ino, grabs her hand and looks into her eyes. "Ino, I want to say thank you again for being here for me through this. I don't know how I can ever repay you for all of this."

She places a hand on his cheek, rubs his whiskers marks with her thumb which made Naruto's eyes roll to the back of his head with a shiver coursing down his spine. Ino sees this and smiles. "Naruto, let me tell you it was, is, and will always be an honor to be the shoulder for my hero." And leans forward and gives him a small peck on his lips then turns and leaves. She left him speechless and with the bill for lunch but he didn't care. He paid the tab and started the walk to the Hokage's office with a smile on his face.

On the way there he noticed the glares of the people, but they were different than they hand been. Instead of a look of hatred. They had a look of pity in their eyes for Naruto, and that made him even angrier than the hateful glares made him ever feel which confused him. So he decided to head to the tower via the rooftops to get away from the looks and the glares.

After a few minutes he arrived at Hokage's office to see Kakashi, Inoichi, and the same hooded Anbu he saw at the grave site. The Hokage tells Naruto to have a seat and he sits in the chair in front of the Hokage's desk. The Hokage did a few hand signs and seals the room for sound and then turns to Naruto. "Before I begin this meeting I need to inform you that this meeting is a SS class secret." Naruto looks to Hokage and nods in agreement.

The Hokage removes his hat to hang it up and turns to sit at his desk. He pulls open a drawer and pulls out his pipe to light it with a small katon jutsu. He closes his eyes and takes in one long drag before he began talking. "Naruto, now that you are a member of the council I think you are ready to hear the truth on a few things. Now I want to tell you everything so I don't want to be interrupted while I am talking. You may ask anything you want after I finish. Am I understood?"

Naruto nods and the Hokage continues. "To start off I want to talk about your heritage. Your parents were two of the greatest ninja I have ever met, and would be very proud of you. I will start with your mother, Kushina Uzumaki." He then opens a folder and hands him a photo of a woman. She had long red hair, violet eyes, and was wearing a head band he didn't recognized. Naruto saw the photo and tears started falling to the floor. This was his mother. He now had a face to remember. The Hokage continued.

"Your mother, who like you, was an orphan, and was the last of her clan. The Uzumaki clan was a small, but very powerful leaders of the small hidden whirlpool village, which was destroyed during the last great ninja war. They were known for their near limitless chakra supply, there mastery of the art of Fūinjutsu, and there fierce loyalty. She was one of the strongest of her clan so much so she was known as 'The Red Tide', or 'The Red Hot Habanero'. She had a class AA classification in the bingo book. And she was the second Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yoko. The first was a woman who was a distant relative to your mother who was named Uzumaki Mito who was also the wife and widow to Senju Hashirama, the Shodai Hokage." Naruto's eyes shot up from the photo he was still staring at to the Hokage. The Hokage gives a small chuckle while he takes another drag from his pipe.

"After the battle between the first Hokage and Uchiha Madara at the valley of the end, Mito used her Fūinjutsu with the help of her husband and sealed the fox into herself where it stayed there until it was sealed into your mother when she was younger. It was because of your mother's mastery of Fūinjutsu that she was chosen to become the next host. The transfer of host's was successfully preformed, and Mito lived long enough to help your mother master the fox's chakra. After Mito's death, Kushina moved to Konoha to attend the ninja academy.

When she first got here she wasn't happy at all. She missed her home dearly. The kids would pick on her and call her 'Tomato' because of her red hair and rounded face. This caused her to act out and pummel the kids who would tease her. To try to fit in she would walk around proclaiming she would become the first female Hokage, and would prove to anyone how determined she was. That is until she found an outlet for her aggressions. She became a prankster. And a very good one I might add."

The Hokage leans forward and whispers to Naruto. "And let me tell you, she would be so proud of you with some of the pranks you pulled around here." And the Hokage gave another chuckle as he leaned back into his chair taking another drag. Naruto had a fox like grin on his face.

"After she graduated from the academy she was to return to her village. She was given an escort for the trip back home to whirlpool. On the way home; her and her escort's was attacked by a group of Kumo ninja who wanting to use the Kyūbi for their own use. After a brief battle, the escorts were killed and Kushina was kidnaped. Fearing that she might never be found left a trail of her hair infused with her chakra in hope someone would pick up on their trail. Luckily it was followed by a classmate of hers she considered a 'wimp' who was the only one to pick up onto her trail and wound up rescuing her. He had told her that he had always admired her because of her hair and found it fascinating. It was the one thing she hated about herself and she was proven wrong about her 'wimp' and began to fall in love with him that day. She started calling her hair the "Red Thread of Fate" that brought them together. When your mom and her classmate got to the hidden whirlpool they found it lay in ruins with everyone in the village dead with enemy ninja roaming all around the village. So the two hastily head back to the leaf and report their findings to me. Your mother moved to the leaf fulltime and became a ninja of the leaf, but she was allowed to keep and wear her whirlpool headband. In fact, I decided to honor the whirlpool, so I had their swirl symbol interwoven with leaf uniforms. It is the reason for the swirl on most flack vest." He took another drag.

"Your mother grew up happy and made many friends, and enemies along the way. However the whole time she grew more and more in love with her 'wimp' turned 'hero'. After a few years of him not getting the hint about how she truly felt cornered her hero one day and kissed him. Ever cense then the two were inseparable. The two secretly married as each were still very active ninja in the middle of a great war, so as enemy ninja couldn't use that bit of information against them. It was common during wars for fellow ninja to marry in secret. After about a year and a half your mother became pregnant. Fearing for the satiety of her and the unborn child, Kushina was transferred to village defense so she could be near a hospital. After a few months into the pregnancy her seal began to weaken a bit, so out of fear of releasing the fox in public; your mother and her husband fled to a remote area of fire country with two of my students and sanin, as one of which is the best when it comes to med-jutsu. The other is a master seal master. They were brought along in case something went wrong." The Hokage took another drag from his pipe

"As feared when she begin giving birth the seal somehow broke and the fox was released so her husband and Jiraiya went into pursuit of the fox while Tsūnade remained with your mother. The baby was born and Kushina passed away holding her son, you Naruto. Her husband returned a few minutes later to find Tsūnade knocked out, and his wife dead with a strange man wearing an orange mask with one eye hole and wearing a black robe with red clouds holding you. After a brief battle her husband rescued you from who it turns out to be none other than Uchiha Madera who had sent the fox to destroy the leaf. He then took you into his arms and in a flash of yellow transported the two of you into this very room so he could start the sealing process to stop the fox. You see Naruto; this same man that was your mother's hero, her husband, her "wimp" was also none other that Namikaze Manito, Yodame Hokage…Your father."

Naruto just starred at the Hokage for a second and then his eyes started to drift upwards as his eyelids slowly closed as he slowly fell forward as his head slammed the edge of the desk and crumpled in a heap onto the floor with a slight gash on his forehead.

Everyone just looked to Naruto for a few brief seconds before it was Kakashi who broke the silence. "Well…He took that better than I thought he would. Should I wake him lord Hokage?" the Hokage nods. Kakashi performs a set of hand seals and a small stream of water went from Kakashi's mouth and hit Naruto square in the face waking him upon impact. "AAAAHHHH. WHAT THE HELL…" Naruto screamed as he stood up as quickly as he could suddenly got dizzy and sat back down in his chair. The Hokage saw the small gash upon Naruto head was already about closed up and was rehealed and thinks to his self 'That fox sure can patch him up quickly. Hmm… I will need to think about this some, but I might have an idea. I will work on this as soon as I get done with this.' As he continues on with his conversation.

"Now Naruto…" the Hokage pulls out another scroll and hands it to Naruto and continues "in that scroll is what is left of the Namikaze estate. There is bank account information, your father's personal collection of scrolls including all of his personal jutsu. Also sealed in that scroll is your dad's battle cloak and all of his journals. There was a compound, but it was demolished the night Kyūbi attacked the leaf village. You can unseal it all in private later."

The Hokage takes another drag from his pipe and turns to the raven masked Anbu "May I have it please." The Anbu nods and pulls out another scroll and lays it upon the Hokage's desk and stands next to the Hokage with his hand behind his back standing at attention. The Hokage looks back to Naruto "Naruto, I want to hand over one last item to you. I will need you to stand back a bit."

Naruto stood up and walk around and stood with the others. The Hokage looked to Naruto "In this scroll is an item I think will help you out in your ninja career, but first I want to explain how it is we have become in possession of this very unique item. To my left here is an Anbu operative who has been working away from the village in an extended undercover mission. His mission started just before the Uchiha massacre. The Uchiha clan was about to stage a coup and was planning on killing me and the council to take over the leaf village. The only reason I even knew about it was I had someone inside the clan who was loyal to me over the clan. He was a young ninja who was considered a prodigy within the Uchiha clan. He had become an Anbu captain at the age of 10." The Hokage took another drag.

"Then one night this Uchiha came into my office carrying his unconscious younger brother, Sasuke having looked like he just fought an army by his self. He had just enough energy to tell me he had found his clansmen being killed, and could do nothing to stop it. It appeared they were being slain by the hand of just one man who seemed to be an Uchiha as well. He later found his father and his best friend talking to the same man who had just killed his clan and was apparently in league together with who it turns out to be Madera. He overheard them talking about taking over the village and using the fox as a weapon to revive the clan and take over the elemental nations. Then Madera found the hidden Anbu and another battle ensued with the result in the killing of the Anbu's friend and father, but not before his father killed his mother for being 'weak in the eyes of the sharingan for breeding such weak and unobedient children'. In the middle of the battle, Madera had slipped away. The Anbu's younger brother then came home and found the clan in shambles. Sasuke passed out due to shock."

The Hokage lifts his hand to the hooded Anbu in the room "This is that Anbu. Please remove your mask. "The Anbu raised his hand to his face and with a faint snap his mask was removed and the reaction in the room confused Naruto because both Kakashi and Inoichi pulled out kunai and was pointing it toward the Anbu in a threating manner. The Hokage clears his throat and the room became very tense as he spoke. "I assure you gentleman that this is not nessacery as you may stand down." Kakashi and Inoichi knew to read the order underneath what the Hokage was saying, and let down there kunai. And they returned to where they were first standing. Naruto finally broke the silence and screamed while pointing to the unmasked Anbu "What the hell old man. Who is that? And what's going on here?"

The Hokage takes another hit from his pipe and continued. "Naruto; this is Uchiha Itachi, last remaining member of his clan, and gentleman let me make this as clear as I can make this. Itachi was, is, and will always be loyal to the leaf. He has been living these last years as a spy deeply imbedded in enemy territory posing as a missing-nin. The group he was with is called the Akatsuki. Their goal is to attain all nine of the Bijūu. The leader of the group….take a guess."

Another puff.

It was Kakashi who answered. "Let me guess, Madera. I am really getting tired of hearing his name."

The Hokage nods "Indeed Kakashi-san, he grows more 'troublesome' as Shakaku would say. Now, back on to point; I decided to return him to his home for mutual reasons, some I will get into at a later date. One, was so he could bury his brother. Two; Is the reason he is in this meeting now. Naruto, Kakashi, I hereby dissolve team seven effective immediately. In turn Naruto; you will become the apprentice of Itachi starting now. He is to train you to use this." He unrolls the scroll siting on his desk and the room fills with a puff of smoke. When it cleared a giant cloth wrapped sword lay across the desk. "He will train you to use this. This is a special sword Itachi had… how I can say this… acquired for your personal use. Its former owner is no longer of need of it as Itachi made sure of that. The man was a missing-nin named Hoshigaki Kisame, or the Monster of the Hidden Mist. Some also called him the tailless Bijūu as he had enough chakra equal to everyone in this room combined including you and then some. This sword was made to serve the mist, but now it will serve a new village now." The Hokage resealed the sword and rolled the scroll back up to hand it back to Itachi. He then look to Kakashi "As for you Kakashi, I am going to fix a mistake I should have done since day one. I am pardoning your father and releasing the true mission reports tomorrow. His name will also be placed upon the memorial stone. As such I think it is about time the name "White Fang" be feared among the elemental nations again. You are to repair your father's sword and report for training alongside Naruto and Itachi. I am starting a new secret branch of ninja starting with you three with more members to be announced later. Its mission will be disclosed at a later date as well. Now Inoichi, the reason I have called you is I will need a med-nin who could also serve as integrator with your training in that regard to join this branch, and I want Ino to be that ninja. I have made arrangements for the return of one of the leafs most valued ninjas to help train her in the other part, Senju Tsūnade. She is to help train her in medical ninjutsu along with running the hospital and running the new med-nin classes in the academy. She will also be in training herself as my replacement as Hokage in a few years from now. "

Another Puff.

"Naruto, you will have the next week off, then you will start training with Itachi as to give Kakashi enough time to repair his father's sword. You will be informed by bird on details in a few days' time so relax, because you're going to be a very busy boy very soon. Now, any questions from anyone? Then I call a close to this meeting, Naruto, a word please before you go."

Naruto watch Kakashi and Inoichi leave the office. The Hokage looks to Naruto "I know this was a lot to take in, but bear with this and I promise you that you will become a strong enough ninja to save not only your precious people, but perhaps the ninja world as we know it. There is one more thing I want to discus. There is something I want to ask you to do that I would never thought I ask a ninja to do, but I think it is at the upmost importance that you do what I am about to ask." The Hokage pulled open a drawer and pulled out metal tube. "In this tube is something I think could be beneficial in your battle with Madera's sharingan. In fact, the only way to beat his eyes…" he said as he starts to open the tube to slide out a glass vile with a pair of eyes floating in some type of liquid as he continued to talk "… is to have the same eyes as him. I am asking if you would volunteer to have sasuke's eyes implanted into you. I believe that with your healing factor and Tsūnade preforming the operation that this is almost a one hundred percent guaranteed success. When you get fully healed you will become a team of three sharingan users to combat Madera. Let me remind you that this is completely up to you, but I need an answer in a few days' time as there is a time frame the eyes will last before they are lost."

Naruto closed his eyes and thought for a few minutes before he started to laugh. "How is it that Sasuke keeps helping me more and more? Of course I will do it old man. It will be an honor to carry the eyes of one of my heroes." And Naruto's grin became very fox like "Besides, this will get me closer to my goal of taking that hat from Tsūnade. Tell her not to get too comfy in that chair, as I will become Hokage before you know it. Believe it!" as Naruto quickly stood to give a good guy pose.

The Hokage couldn't help but bust out laughing at the young ward. 'Things are starting to come together Naruto, as I truly believe you are the chosen one my student spoke of.' Thought the Hokage.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**New Beginings**_

Naruto walked out the Hokage tower thinking about what just took place, and was in shock. He was ordered to take it easy the next few days until he was to meet another one of the sanin, Tsūnade. She was to perform the surgery to transplant Sasuke's eyes. The Hokage told him to keep it a secret from everyone to use as a trump card against Madera. Only the Hokage and Tsūnade would know for now. Itachi and Kakashi could be told so they could help train him to control the sharingan.

It was a little overwhelming. Ok …it was really overwhelming. He was in a bit of information overload. He slid his fingers thought his bangs and placed his palm upon his forehead with his eyes shut tight shaking his head. "Ugghh, I need to clear my head." Naruto spoke to himself then stopped, and he broke into a foxlike grin. "Nothing like a bowl, or ten, to clear my mind." He thought as he turned around to head to the Ichiraku ramen shop at his top speed via the rooftops.

When he got there he took his normal seat and yelled to Teuchi, the shop owner. "Hey jiji, I need some clarity on some things. I need two, no make that three bowls of miso with double the good stuff old man."

The shop owner turned to his favorite customer with a smile "Wow, Naruto. Three bowls of the hard stuff? You only order that when something's bothering you. You ok? Remember Naruto, you are considered family here, so if you need anything, or you need to just talk to someone just let me or Ayame know. Ok?" Naruto smiled and nodded his head "I will be right back with the first of your order." Teuchi then turned to the stove to begin Naruto's dinner.

Naruto sat there on his stool with a true smile, and beaming with pride. It wasn't every day that someone told him they saw him as family. He came here in a bad mood and he already felt better even before he got his first bowl, …but it was even better when he did get it though.

After about an hour, and twelve bowls later, Naruto patted his tummy and left to head back to his compound with a real smile on his face felling a whole lot better about himself. He decided to take to the roofs to avoid any glares he got from the villagers.

When he got there he decided to head to the Onsen to take in a soak. He needed to let the hot water help relieve some of the tension that had built up over the last week.

When he opened the door to the Onsen, he found that there was someone already in the water. He pulled out a kunai out of his sleeve that he allways keep for just such emergency, and calmly walked to the water when the other person spoke.

"Don't mind me Naruto, the Hokage showed me how to enter the compound as I will be staying here until the Hokage tells me I have been cleared of my charges, and reinstated as a leaf shinobi. It would not be wise for me to walk the streets till I have been cleared, so I am staying at the safest place in Konoha, your compound, per the Hokage's orders of course. Now as to why I am in here, I was exploring the compound when I found the Onsen, and I must say, it really does make the day just a little better. I apologize for intruding; I will be on my way." Itachi said as he started to stand.

Naruto put away his kunai and looked to Itachi "No, stay. I have a few things I want to ask you anyhow, so this works. Let me change into my swimwear and we'll have a little chat."

Itachi nodded and sat back down in the water and closed his eyes till Naruto arrived back and was in the water across from him. "Ask away, I assume you wanted to talk about Sasuke."

Naruto was a bit stunned at first that he knew what he wanted to talk about, but he pressed on anyway. "Yea, I want to ask about Sasuke. I would like to know how his brother viewed him. Fill me in on his life growing up. Do that and I will do the same for you. I will tell you about your brother from my eyes." He said while he soaked in the hot spring.

Itachi nodded and began to tell Naruto all about how Sasuke grew up as an Uchiha, and true to his word Naruto told Itachi all about Sasuke while he was gone from the leaf village. Over the course of the night the two ninja sat and talked to each other and by the end both had a new formed respect for each other.

Itachi looked to Naruto and asked "Why the questions about Sasuke?" It was then that Naruto told Itachi about the Hokage's plan with the transplant. At first Itachi didn't move as the info processed through his mind. Then a small smirk formed on Itachi face as he opened his eyes and looked to Naruto. "I think it an honor that you will carry my brother's eyes, in fact the moment you get those eyes, you and I will be brothers in a sense." Naruto gave another true smile to Itachi and just nodded to him, he would have a brother now, 'wow' he thought to himself.

Naruto looked to Itachi and stood out of the water with yawn "I am getting really tired now, so I will be heading back up to my room for some much needed rest. You can take any room you want. I will see you in the morning, …brother." And Naruto walked out the water, out the Onsen, and up the stairs to his room.

When he got in his room he walked up to his dresser and pulled out some sleep ware and went to the restroom to brush his teeth, and change into his pajamas. When he got done he went and put his wet close into the hamper and went to turn his bed down.

He turned off the table lamp after getting into bed, he laid there and closed his eyes to go to sleep, but sleep eluded him at first. All the events of the past few days replayed over and over in his head. With one last turn in his bed he finally fell asleep, or so he thought.

As soon as his perception of the outside world faded, a new one appeared. He now found himself in a very dark and very damp tunnel. Naruto was a bit taken back by this. "Were the hell am I, and how did I get here?" he said out loud.

He looked to the walls of the tunnel and found what looked like pipes hung along the entire length of the tunnels. The pipes were glowing a light blue with a hint of red mixed in. Naruto decided to follow the pipes to see where it would take him.

After what seemed like hours of walking Naruto came upon a tunnel that has a reddish glow at the end of the tunnel. Naruto walked towards the red Hugh to find a massive room with the pipes heading into what looked like a massive iron rod swing gates. On the closed gates was a large white piece of paper with the word "Seal", and a spiral pattern at the bottom.

Naruto walked up to the cage to see the largest set of eyes appear behind the gate. Next was the largest set of teeth smiling at him. Naruto was shocked and just stood there until a massive paw came out of the cage, and tried to smash him, but he jumped back just in time to miss the claws attached to the paw. "Hey, what the hell? What is going on here and who the hell are you and why am I here?" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Naruto then heard a loud booming laugh coming from behind the cage and a giant fox head came into view. It then gave Naruto a smile that sent a chill down Naruto's spine.

"**I, you pathetic brat, am the king of the tailed beast, the great Kyūbi no Yōko. As to why you are here, I brought you here. We need to have a little chat. Since I am stuck inside of you till your passing, I figured we could get to know each other. Well, so you can get to know me as I know everything there is to know about you. Before you ask, I can see all of your memories, and being here with nothing to do, I have seen everything. I must say, with the way this pathetic village has treated you, I am impressed you turned out the way you have. Now don't get me wrong, if you were to release me now, I wouldn't hesitate in eating you and finishing the job of destroying this village, but since I will be here awhile I have a request of sorts. I would like to have access to your senses so that I don't die an early death of boredom, plus I want to communicate with you without having you to be here. In return I will give you a gift of enhancing your senses like no human has ever had. I will even unlock all of the sharingan powers for you after the transplant, plus I will make your new eyes the same color as yours are now, unless you are using the sharingan, then it will be like any other sharingan."**

Naruto stood there for a few minutes thinking over the deal and looked to the massive fox. "You got a deal furball. It is time you pay some rent, so this works for me, but I have to ask, why are you doing all of this?"

"**It seems we share a not so common enemy in Madera Uchiha. He is the real reason why I am locked into you. He is the reason I attacked your puny village, although I did enjoy myself I must admit. I won't go into my history, but I have come to loth that man. He has caused me to have quite a few headaches in the past. So Anything I can do to cause him any bit of discomfort will be seen as a good thing to me. Ohh, one more thing, could you please change this dreadful scenery. I have almost gone mad for looking at the same four walls all this time. Just think of something and it should change." **Naruto closed his eyes and the room became black, then a bright light flashed and a copy of the village appeared. Kyūbi found the gates gone, but he had a chain collar that held a tag with the seal on it. He swiped a tail at a building and it came crashing around, but soon repaired like nothing happed. Seeing this fox gave Naruto a massive grin** "I like the way you think kit. Now be gone as I have work to do." **and Naruto left the fox laughing like a mad man with a new toy and finally fell asleep.

During the night the fox kept his word and worked on improving Naruto's senses. When Naruto woke up he opened his eyes and imminently shut them due to the pain of the intense sunlight. "Owww. What the hell furball." He thought. After about ten minutes Naruto got adjusted to his new sight and also found that he could here, smell much better as well. 'Hmm. I guess the fox isn't all that bad.' Naruto thought.

"**Ohh, I promise you that I am that bad kit. HAHAHA!"** Came the fox's voice in Naruto's head which startled him a bit.

"Damn it furball, you scared the hell out of scared me. This is going to take some getting use to having a second voice in my head" Naruto said while heading to the restroom to brush his teeth.

"**Kit, you may want to refrain from talking to me out loud. Some may think you have gone mad. Just think what you want to say, and I'll hear you."**

Naruto looked at the mirror and proceeded to flip off his own reflection off sending his tenant the message since it could see though his eyes. He got the response of a very loud and very long laugh in return.

When Naruto got done in the restroom went and got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. When he got there he found Itachi eating a bowl of plain white rice, and a glass of milk. "Good morning Itachi-san. I hope you had a more restful night than I did."

"Good morning Naruto. Please, just call me Itachi. No need for honorifics. As to my night, I had a very nice night of sleep thanks to that Onsen, and the fact I didn't need to keep one eye open for an attack." Itachi saw that Naruto looked to be squinting. "Are you ok Naruto? You seem to be in a bit of pain."

Naruto placed his hands behind his head and gave a nervous grin. "Hehehe, Yea, about that. I kinda had a little visit with the furball Err… I mean the Kyūbi last night. We kinda struck a deal of some sorts. I would allow him access to my senses, and allow him to communicate with me he gave me much enhanced senses. Plus when I get the transplant, he would unlock all of the sharingan's powers, plus it would make my eyes the color I have now until I activate the sharingan."

Itachi dropped his chopsticks with a dropped jaw and just stared at Naruto for a few minutes before composing himself. "I see, well this is welcome news. I will have to alter my plans a little bit now, but this will work to our benefit. Now on another note, after we eat we are going to start you training with your sword."

Naruto had a mix of emotions on his face. There was excitement and confusion. "I thought the Hokage said I was to take it easy before my transplant?"

"Yes, the training I was talking about was getting the sword used to you." Itachi said as he took his plate to the sink to wash leaving a confused looking Naruto at the table.

Naruto shook the confused look off his face and started laughing "Hahaha, you had that backwards. Getting the sword use to me. Hahaha, that's funny."

Itachi walked back to the table and stood next to Naruto and bopped him on the back of the head which had the desired effect of shutting Naruto up, but not without a glare from Naruto who was rubbing the back of his head. "I assure you that what I said was correct. Now, I want you to meet me outside when you get done with your breakfast, and I will show you what I mean." And Itachi poofed away in a cloud of ninja smoke.

Naruto grabbed a few cups of instant Raman for breakfast, and headed out to the back of the property where he found Itachi standing with a scroll in his hand and stood next to him.

Itachi unrolled the scroll and threw it on the ground where it gave a puff of smoke and a cloth wrapped sword was found lying on the ground.

The first thing Naruto noticed was the sword was twice as large as he was tall. "What the hell Itachi, I can't use this thing. It is way to long for me to use properly."

Itachi walked over to Naruto and pulled out a kunai "This sword is no regular sword, as I will show you in a moment. I will need use of your hand as this will require a blood sacrifice." Naruto looked confused, but held out his hand and Itachi held it while he gave Naruto a nasty cut the length of his hand. "Now grab the handle and pour as much of your chakra as you can into this sword. Do not by any means use the fox's chakra in this. It must be only your chakra, and whatever you do… DO. NOT. LET. GO."

Naruto nodded and picked up the handle of the sword and held it at an angle where his blood was flowing down staining the wrappings red with his blood and began to pump massive amounts of chakra into the handle. Nothing happened for the first thirty minutes. Naurto was sweating heavily and breathing hard. Just as he was about to collapse from exhaustion the handle suddenly wrapped around his wrist and the blade exploded into a mass of shards. What remained was a much smaller blade that was about half the size that it started out with. It was a crimson red bladed ninja-to. The handle wrapping was a dark orange with a spiral guard. There was a metal sheath lying on the ground that was the same crimson color with a metal spike at the base.

"That is what I meet by getting the sword used to you, Naruto. Now retrieve the sheath and we will retire back inside the compound so I may explain what happened." Itachi sad then turned and walked back inside the compound and Naruto picked up the sheath and inserted the sword into it and followed Itachi into the compounds living room and sat across from Itachi on the couch.

"Ok Itachi, spill it. What the hell was that back there?" Naruto said with a shocked look on his face.

"That was the new form the blade took to suite its new owner. It changes with each new owner as dose its special ability. What the new ability is will be a mystery until you figure that out for yourself. Now, I will train you in the basic kinjutsu katas starting after the transplant. Now, I want you to place that sword in your room till then. We don't want any accidents to happen, now do we? When you get done you will have the rest of the day off to do as you please, just take it easy, so no training for now. Use this time to do the things that you will not have time to do later. I am heading to see the Hokage to fill him in on everything that has happened today." And poofed away leaving behind a cloud of ninja smoke, and one stunned ninja.

Naruto went upstairs and put his new sword on top of his dresser and plopped down on his back on his bed. "What am I going to do today? Hmmm, I know. I will go see what Ino is doing, right after a visit for some Raman" and Naruto left to spend some quality time with his two great loves, Ino and Raman.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The new team**

_The next morning. The Yamanaka residents_

Knock, knock, knock.

Ino woke to the sound of her father knocking on her bedroom door. "Time to wake up princess, we both have been summoned to the Hokage tower in about an hour from now. I will have breakfast ready when you get downstairs."

Ino groggily opened her eyes and slowly sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and then put her arms above and gave one long stretch. "Ok daddy, I'll be down in a few." Ino swings her legs over the side of the bed and stands to walk to her closet to grab her close and heads to her bathroom to freshen up.

She then takes a quick shower and gets dressed into her ninja outfit and puts on her gear. When she finishes getting ready, Ino heads downstairs to meet with her father who hands her a bowl of rice for breakfast. "Morning daddy, so what do you think Hokage-sama wants this morning? It's not every day that we're both called together to the tower for a meeting."

Inoichi took a bite of rice then responded to his daughter. "We will find out soon enough, princess, so eat up. I will shunshin us there when we are done."

With that, Ino and Inoichi finish breakfast, cleared the table, and Inoichi places his hand onto his daughters shoulder and transports them in a puff of smoke in front of the Hokage's tower. The pair of blonds head into the tower and head upstairs to the Hokage's office.

They get to the reception area where the Hokage's secretary's desk was and the elder Yamanaka says "Inoichi and Ino Yamanaka to see the Hokage as ordered." The secretary checks her appointment log and looks back to Inoichi "Please have a seat, the Hokage is in a meeting at the moment and he will be with you shortly." Inoichi nods to the secretary "Thank you, ma'am."

The pair takes a seat and Inoichi looks to his daughter and starts talking "So Ino, the last few days I've seen a change in you. You seem to have an extra bit of peep in your step. I have also seen you smile more this past few days than I have seen in a long while."

Ino blushes which didn't go unnoticed by her father "umm…. Well, you see….ummm…. I kinda started to date someone."

Inoichi raised an eyebrow "Really, and when was I going to be told about this. Just who is it that has stolen my princess's heart." He said after crossing his arms and giving her the all-powerful 'Daddy Super Stair of Disappointment'.

Just as Ino was about to say something the secretary walked up to them "Thank you for waiting. The Hokage will see the two of you now. This way please."

Inoichi looks back to Ino and points at her nose "To be continued little missy." And follows the secretary to the Hokage's office with Ino directly behind her looking really nerves.

The secretary walked to the door and opened it and announced the pairs visit and led them into the office. She let the two pass her and left while closing the door behind her.

Inoichi and Ino walk into the office to see it full of other people. There was the Hokage sitting at his desk smoking his pipe. Behind him was an Anbu with an odd raven mask wearing a black cloak with red clouds all over.

Sitting in front of him was a blond with twin loose braids wearing a green jump suit that was stretched to its limit with her well-endowed chest. Standing behind her was a younger woman with dark hair wearing a dark color battle kimono. She appeared to be holding a small pig in her arms.

In the back of the room stood two people Ino recognized. One was Kakashi Hatake, a Jonin with a bad habit of reading certain books out in the open.

The other person was someone Ino knew who worked with her father at the I.T. department. It was the snake mistress Anko Mariachi.

But the person that got Ino's attention was a certain blond headed boy who was talking to the Hokage at the moment, which didn't go unnoticed to Inoichi. He filed it away to go with the earlier conversation he had with his daughter. He walked up to the desk "Inoichi and Ino Yamanaka reporting as ordered Hokage-sama."

At that time Naruto turns around to see Ino and gives her a bright smile. "Ino-chan, you're here too? How cool is that?" and sports a good guy pose…. With gleaming tooth. In the distance one could hear someone shout something about the powers of youth being spread somewhere. Which interned caused the adults in the room to sweatdrop. "Naruto-kun, as Hokage I am giving you a direct order to never do that again. Am I clear?" the Hokage said giving off a small amount of KI. Enough that caused Naruto to drop his arm and begin to sweat. "Hehehe… Ok ok I gotcha jiji. Sorry about that." And places his hand behind his head, and backs away slowly from the Hokage closer to Ino, again which didn't go unnoticed by Inoichi.

He looks back to Ino with another raised eyebrow. Ino could do nothing but giggle nervously with a guilty look on her face. He then walked up the set of chairs to the blond "Lady Tsūnade, Lady Shizūne. I must say that I never thought I would never see you in Konoha again, but I am pleased to see your return. "

Upon recognizing the name Ino became wide eyed and a bit confused. The lady standing in front of her was one of the legendary sanin, but she looked way too young to be her though.

Tsunade looks to Inoichi "Well if it isn't my favorite mind walker, and is this little Ino-chan. My word, the last time I saw you, you were still in diapers. My you have grown into a beautiful Kunoichi. You look just like your mother with your dads hair color." Ino was blushing like mad with all complements the legendary sanin was giving her.

Ino then got distracted when she saw the Hokage stand from his desk and walk to the door to start a long set of hand signs. He then places his hand on the door frame and the whole room glowed blue for a split second. Ino looked to her dad and he saw the confusion on her face. "That was a sound barrier seal as it sound proofs the room." Ino nodded her head in understanding. That's when the Hokage sat back down to begin the meeting, but first he grabbed his pipe, reloaded it, and sparked it with a small katon jutsu and took one long drag on the pipe to blow the smoke into the air.

"Ahh, now onto today's docket; to start off I would like to welcome both Tsūnade and Shizūne back home. It fills a hole in this old man's heart to have you both back from your long absence. You both have been gravely missed here." He takes another drag from his pipe and wipes away a lone tear from his cheek

"I will start this meeting by stating that everything that is discussed here today is to be concentered a SS class secret. First thing I wish to discuss is why you are all here. We are here to discuss the future of Konoha. I will start off with my student Tsūnade; you are here for multiple reasons. First is you will take over as head of the hospital, and get it back to top form. I assume that Shizūne can help you with that function. On to the second reason; you are to start a new class in the academy to teach the art of field medicine. When you get it ready we will start the program that you begged me to implement so long ago. We will start having a trained mednin in each new team. I even have your first student here in the room, Miss Yamanaka Ino. I would like you to teach her all you can on the art of mednin."

Tsūnade turned to see the fellow blond standing next to her father looking very shocked. Tsūnade couldn't help but chuckle at her as she turned back to the Hokage when he continued talking.

"Another reason she is here is to perform an important operation on Naruto here. Normally I would never agree to such a controversial procedure, but due to resent events I believe this is imperative to the future, and security of the leaf village. I am having you transplant Sasuke's sharingan eyes into Naruto. I believe with the help of the fox's healing ability, and your medical skills he will have full function of the sharingan."

Naruto looked to the Hokage and raised his hand "As to that jiji, I had a conversation with the fur ball about that. He told me that in return for access to my senses so he won't be so 'board' he told me that he will unlock all the sharingan's powers and improve all my senses plus make it where I'll keep my blue eye color when the sharingan is not in use. "

The Hokage takes a moment to proses this new bit of information and takes another drag from his pipe and continues "Thank you for telling me Naruto, but I want you to be very extremely careful when dealing with the fox. I still don't trust it fully. As I was saying; I believe this will help in the future. I have received some reports on a very dangerous man. As I have already told some of you already; we are facing none other than Uchiha Madera."

Tsunade let out a gasp "What a minute, I thought my granddad killed him at the valley of the end."

The ageing Hokage took another drag from his pipe and continued "No, we were mistaken about that. It appears that he had unlocked a special ability of the sharingan that allowed him to escape unnoticed somehow. He has also learned how to prolong his life it seems too, and this is just the beginning. I won't get into much detail about it right now, but I will say this. He is responsible for a lot more of the worst things that has happened to Konoha, including the attack of the Kyūbi along with the massacre of the Uchiha clan."

The Hokage lets everyone spoke in that bit of information before moving on. "Inoichi, I assume you have been fully briefed on the Akatsuki?" Inoichi nods. "Good, I want you to tell Ino everything you know about them. I am planning a future team to deal with this threat, and I am assigning Ino to this team."

"Hokage-sama, you can't be serious. Ino has just graduated from the academy." Inoichi said trying to rain in his anger.

The Hokage took another drag while Ino just stood there with a dumfounded look upon her face "I understand your concern Inoichi, but please let me finish."

The Hokage then looked to Ino "Ino Yamanaka, I am reassigning you to a new team. With sasuke's death, Sakura's meltdown, and with this new threat of the Akatsuki I have to restructure team placement. I have already informed your sensei about this just this morning. Your other teammates are being reassigned as we speak. Shikamaru is being trained by his father as my new stagiest. Chōji is to be trained to head homeland security by his father. You Ino will be trained by multiple teachers. You will be trained in the mednin arts by Tsūnade. You are also to be trained by Anko and your father in the art of torture and interrogation. You will also be trained by your new squad leader in the art of ninjutsu. You will serve as this teams filed doctor, I.T. specialist, and serve as backup for your new teammates. I know I am asking a lot out of you, but I have no chose in this matter. The threat we face is massive, however I have faith in all of you. This new team will be as follows. Squad leader will be Kakashi. Second in charge will be the Anbu you see here. His code name is raven. Your other teammate will be Naruto. This team's primary objective will be the destruction of the Akatsuki. Now, I need to tell you about your new teammate raven. He has been away from the village for a while on a recon mission. He has been acting as a spy who has infiltrated the ranks of the Akatsuki as one of their members. He has been and is one of my most trusted shinobi. His identity will remain a closely guarded secret known to only the people in this room. Raven, could you please remove your mask."

The Anbu reaches up to his mask and with a click detaches it from his face to reveal a pair of sharingan spinning wildly. And with no emotion in his voice speaks. "As ordered Hokage-sama."

The Hokage continues "may I present your new teammate and teacher Itachi Uchiha."

There was mixed reactions in the room. Some who knew he was here just stood there with a small smirk. The others just stood there with a look of shock on their face.

The Hokage took another drag off his pipe and proceeded to tell the room the truth behind Itachi and the massacre. The next few hours was used to let the Hokage go over what the plan for the new team along with giving them there new training schedule.

The Hokage looked at the people in the room "Naruto, Ino, I want you two to take the rest of the day off. Tomorrow starts your new training regiment, and starts a new chapter in your lives. Dismissed. Naruto, Tsūnade, I need you to remain behind to discuss about the operation tomorrow.

With that Inoichi and Ino walked out the tower together without saying anything. It was Ino who spoke first "Wow. That's all I can say is wow." With a look of shock upon her face.

Inoichi places his hand on his daughters shoulder "I know this is a lot to take in, but I hope you see just how big this truly is. I need to go to my office to pick up a few things to help me explain about the Akatsuki more. I will meet you back at the house in about an hour to discuss this more in private. Ohh, and don't think I didn't see how you and Naruto were looking at each other. That is something else we will be discussing at home." Inoichi leaned over and placed a kiss on top of Ino's head and Shunshined to his office in a puff of smoke.

Elsewhere at the hospital…

Beep…beep…beep…

In a room lay Sakura still in a deep coma from her breakdown on the bridge in wave. The doctors didn't think she would ever wake up. In the shadows of the room a masked Anbu came out and walked to the side of the bed. He saw Sakura hooked up to a bunch of machines. The girl looked like she was just asleep. The Anbu did a long set of hand seals and places his hand upon her forehead and pushed a small amount of chakra into her head. As soon as he removes his hand her eyes pop open and saw the Anbu standing next to her. "It's about time you woke me. I was about to go mad of boredom trapped inside my own mind for so long.

The Anbu then places his hand upon her shoulder "Lord Danzō has decided to return you to him back at NE headquarters. He wishes to speak to you about your new mission cense you last mission to try to seduce the last Uchiha has failed due to sasuke's passing."

And with that the two disaster in a puff of smoke. What the two missed was the small toad hiding in the air vent. It too disappeared in a puff of smoke.


End file.
